


Blurred lines

by kira18



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Brozawa, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Swordsman Izuku, brozashi, but it's not on the events of sao, deku is kirito, izuku is in sao, izuku midoriya is kirito, quirkless akihiko kayaba, quirkless sao players, the monsters have quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira18/pseuds/kira18
Summary: Izuku just wanted to escape the real world. He wanted to belong somewhere. Feel needed and useful. Feel like he was more than just a quirkless worthless boy. However, when he first started playing video games, he never thought he'd get stuck in a death game.or a fic where izuku is kirito. I'm not going to write about the events of sao, not all of them. This is a fic that will show you what would happen if Izuku got stuck in SAO and survived. What will happen to the green-haired boy after he'd been through hell.This is the story of how he will show the world that strenghts is something we work hard for. It's not given on a golden platter.





	1. Link start!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea i've been thinking about for quite a while now. Hope you guys like it.

_Now we begin this weeks’ MMO stream!_

_As you can see, many people are in line to buy the new internationally renowned _

_SWORD ART ONLINE or SAO for short. _

_This virtual game has- _

Izuku drowned out the rest of the news reporter’s voice as he continued on his way to school. He had all afternoon to play sword art online after all.

He'd been a beta tester and got one of the first versions of the game.

It was something he’d been planning for, for months now.

In a world where 80% of the population had special powers, he was left behind.

His only escape was the video games he’d lose himself in.

Ever since he turned four, the only time he felt useful was in these games. The games in which he could be himself. Fight without people doubting him. Exist without being looked down upon.

It was the only time where he was considered something more than just an anomaly. Something other than a useless quirkless boy.

This brings us back to the present.

Midoriya had just turned twelve last week and as a present, his mother gave him the chance to participate in the beta of the latest virtual game that his favorite scientist created. 

Akihiko Kayaba was the developing director and game master of most of the games Izuku played. However, he was also the creator of the new NerveGear.

A helmet who serves to read and send information and commands to the brain from within the virtual world. With this technology, players could dive into the game and play as if it was reality.

The man was a genius, he was innovative and made something that was closer to a dream become reality.

However, the real reason behind Izuku’s admiration for the guy was one particular fact.

Akihiko Kayaba was quirkless.

Throughout his career, the man was overlooked and ignored. He was shunned and mocked for his ‘unrealistic' ideas. Yet, he proved them wrong. He showed the world that no matter who you are, what your quirk is and where you come from. You can still achieve what you set your mind to.

That… That meant everything to Izuku.

___________________

Time seemed to pass slowly as Izuku counted the seconds for the bell to ring.

He wanted the day to be over. He wanted to just go home and get lost in his virtual world.

Yet, it seems luck wasn't on his side.

The moment the bell rang. Three of his classmates surrounded his desk. Effectively blocking the exit and cornering him.

“Deku” Kacchan snarled through clenched teeth. “Where do you think you’re going?” The boy continued lowly, his voice gaining a dangerous edge.

“H-home Kacchan.” Izuku replied hesitantly, not knowing if the boy’s question was meant to be answered or not.

“What, so you’re going to go back and play those silly games of yours huh?” One of Bakugou’s lackeys called out.

"They're not silly," Izuku whispered, clenching his fist as frustration built inside of him. These games… They were everything to him.

“Hah! Stop talking back you freak!” The other lackey shouted, indignation clear on his features as he thought he was defending his leader’s honor.

“Tsk, just ignore him. Let him go hide in his little fairytales and play hero. It’s not like he can ever be one in the real world.” Hearing those words coming from his old childhood friend made his heart ache. He ignored it though, Bakugou may have been his friend once but that was a long time ago.

Ever since he turned four and was declared worthless. His father left, his mother didn’t believe in him anymore and his best friend turned into his bully.

Life wasn’t fair. He learned that a long time ago.

By the time he focused back on the situation, the three were already by the doors.

However, it wasn’t the end. Because just as they were about to step out. The blonde turned around once more.

“Hey Deku, if you like these games so much… maybe you should stay in them. Don't bother living in the real world anymore."

With that, they were gone.

Midoriya couldn’t do anything but stand there and process the explosive boy’s words.

Silent tears leaking from his eyes as the world pushed him down once more.

__________________________

“Tadaima.” Midoriya called out as he walked into the small apartment he shared with his mother.

“Welcome home Izuku!” Inko called out from her place in the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready, do you want to eat now?” She asked as she approached her son.

“No thanks mom, I’m just going to hang out in my room for a while… if that’s okay with you?” He avoided making eye contact with her. Knowing fully well that as soon as she’d see his eyes she’d know that something was wrong.

“Izu… is everything all right?” Of course, that still wasn’t going to work. His mom knew him well.

“Yeah don’t worry about it! I’m fine!” He shot her his best smile, knowing fully well that it probably looked fake. “I just want to try out that game you gave me!”

Inko didn’t seem too convinced but after a moment of silent contemplation, she relented.

Izuku couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“Oh okay honey, go play your game. But don’t stay up too late okay!” Sighing in relief, he made his way up to his room. However, before he ran up, he gave his mom a quick hug.

Finally, in the privacy of his room, he made sure everything was in place and ready.

Connecting the nerve gear to his computer and flopping down onto his bed. He closed his eyes in preparation.

He let a small smile stretch across his face.

This was it. This was everything he’d been waiting for.

“Link start!”

The world went white for a second before erupting in a display of bright vivid colors.

He went through the login steps and chose to keep his beta test character here too.

He no longer was plain old Midoriya Izuku.

Here, in this virtual world. He was Kirito.

Looking down on himself, he admired the format of his character.

He had the default gear on, the game automatically resetting his character back to zero.

This was the way to go if they wanted to be fair to all the players. Izuku liked this game already.

His avatar had raven black straight hair. He was tall and well built. A true swordsmen’s body.

Excitement bubbled in his throat as he admired the world around him.

It just felt so real.

Everything from fields surrounding him to the small breeze blowing through his hair.

People milled around as they explored the game around them.

Being a beta tester, he already knew the in's and out of the first floor.

Gathering his wits, he got to work.

Running towards the exit that led to the open fields he made sure to avoid running into anyone.

“Hey you! Wait up!”

That was until someone called out to him.

He barely suppressed the urge to flinch as he slowed down to a stop.

The man stopped a few steps in front of him. Panting heavily as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"You're a beta tester right!" He exclaimed happily, not waiting for a response before continuing "It's just you're the only one who immediately took off! That means you know the game already right!"

“U-uh yeah..” Izuku replied shyly “Why do you want to know?”

"It's just I'm so lost man! I wanted to ask if you'd help me get the hang of this! Pretty please!" The redhead pleaded, his eyes boring into Izuku’s own as he waited impatiently for a reply.

“S-sure okay… Just follow me then.”

“Thanks bro! The names Klein! Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Kirito.” He wasn’t used to people talking to him without malicious intent. Maybe, just maybe, Klein would grow to be a friend.

______________________________

They spent about three hours together. Izuku teaching him the basics. Showing him how to hunt some of the low-level monsters and explaining the setup of the game.

Strangely enough, all the monsters they’d encountered had quirks. Whereas the players were only equipped with their weapons and the ability to strengthen their skills.

The boar they'd crossed was a low-level monster, which meant that his quirk was easily countered and his powers low enough for a rookie to beat.

However, given the game’s setup. The higher the level the harder it will get.

“You’re really good at this Kirito! How are you able to do that so naturally!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly "I keep forgetting that I don't have my quirk here! These swords are so hard to use! Do you have some kind of weapons quirk or something!”

“Practice? I guess. You’ll get used to it eventually!” He replied easily, ignoring the pang in his chest at the mention of quirks. “Although, being quirkless does help.” Getting the rejection over with now was better than later. He didn’t want the hope of having a friend be ripped away from him later.

He braced himself for the worst.

“Whoah!” His eyes, which he’d only just realized were closed, shot open again. “That’s even cooler! You’re just a natural at this!”

He was about to exclaim his surprise when a beeping sound interrupted him.

“Ahh I’m late!” Klein suddenly shouted, panic overtaking his features as he looked at a reminder on his menu bar. “I ordered a Pizza and it was supposed to arrive one hour ago!” Izuku sighed in relief, not really knowing what to say. “Well, I should be going now! Thanks for showing me the ropes Kirito! It would be cool to play together again!”

“S-sure, if you have more questions feel free to message me!” The smile that stretched on his face was the first genuine smile he’d given in a while.

"Yeah, I'll be counting on it." The red head replied, holding out his hand to Izuku.

Slowly, Midoriya accepted the gesture, warmth spreading in his chest at the thought of having a friend.

With that, Klein turned around, sliding his hand down in the air as he reached for the logout button.

After a moment, the man tried again.

Nothing.

“I can’t find the logout button!”

“Try looking in the menu again” Izuku offered as he stepped next to the boy.

“It’s not there.”

“Maybe it’s a bug or-“

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright light erupted around them. Blinding them and overwhelming their senses.

After a few beats, it dissipated. The scenery around them had changed. They were no longer in the fields. Instead, they’d been teleported to the main area.

_A forced teleportation_

Looking around, it seemed the rest of the players had suffered a similar fate.

Their attention was soon focused on a dark red liquid that was oozing from the dome’s ceiling

From the red substance emerged a giant hooded figure.

Scared whispers erupted amongst the crowd as they tried to see just what was the newcomer.

Its tone was deep, voice gruff as it addressed all of them at once.

“Attention players, welcome to my world.” Dread filled Izuku’s guts as he listened to the hooded man speak. “My name is Akihiko Kayaba. I am currently the one and only person who has control over this world.”

Was that really him? Was this the man Izuku admired all these years?

“It may have come to your attention that the logout button was missing from your menus. However, make no mistake. This is not a glitch nor a bug. This is a special feature in Sword Art Online.”

All around them people were checking their main menus. All of them concluding that the man was speaking the truth.

"At this moment, none of you can log out of Sao, and nobody in the real world can remove the nerve gear or interrupt the game. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted in the nerve gear will destroy your brain. Thus ending your life."

Most of the crowd was panicking now, shouts of denial and fear were heard as they tried to deny the reality they were in.

"That can't be true…right, Kirito?” Klein spoke from behind him, worry barely concealed in his expression.

"Given the structure of the nerve gear… it's not impossible." And this… this was terrifying, wasn't it? The mere thought of this being true. Of being trapped in a death game with no way out.

"As you can see here" Kayaba continued, pointing as various screens that appeared around him. "I've issued a warning in the media for all the player's families and government officials. Removing the nerve gear forcefully would result in immediate annihilation of the player. At the moment, 213 people have already suffered this fate, thus leaving both the real world and this one." They could see multiple news stations reporting the incidents, all of the footage seemed accurate. Heroes were flitting around the scene, a manhunt was launched hoping to stop this. It was all in vain though. Nothing could be done now. "It's safe to say that the danger of this happening has become minimal. I hope you will be all at ease and complete the game."

His heart threatened to beat straight out of his chest as the seriousness of the situation was setting in.

"From this point on, all methods of revival in the game will no longer function. If your HP hits zero, your avatar will be lost forever and at that moment…" Izuku didn’t want to hear the rest of the sentence, however, despite his best attempt at blocking the voice out. It still echoed through his brain. “The nerve gear will destroy your brain and you will die.”

His vision dimmed, his breath becoming more and more restricted by the second.

“If you want to be free and get out of this game. There is but one solution. Clear the game. You are all currently on the first floor. The lowest point in Aincrad. If you conquer a floor’s dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may pass onto the next one. Assuming you defeat the final boss on the 100th floor. The game will be cleared.”

Exclaims of outrage filled the area as people cried out angrily.

For clearing one floor was hard. Clearing all one hundred of them was impossible.

Not even the beta testers made it past floor 10.

"Lastly, you may have noticed, but in this world, none of you have your quirks. This is but also a feature in the game. However, if you work hard enough, each one of you can hone and strengthen your skills. For a quirk is nothing more than a tool. It would be wise to learn to survive without them. Keeping in mind that every floor boss is equipped with a very powerful quirk. Each floor getting more dangerous than the last."

If the people were panicked before, it spoke nothing of their reactions now.

Screams of despair and fear echoed through the arena, as people scrambled to find a way out of here.

Their attempts were useless.

“Despite all of this, I’ve prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look” hesitantly, Izuku made the first move to open his menu.

There in the middle of the list consisting of his items. He found a particularly strange one. Labeled Mirror.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he pressed the button.

Instantly, he was accosted with a similar bright light from before.

When it dissipated, he was still in the same place as before. However, his field of vision was different. Was he… shorter now?

“You okay? Kirito?" hearing Klein's voice he turned around. However in the place of the redheaded avatar, now stood a black-haired boy. His body was taller and thinner than the previous one.

“Who are you?” He asked, not knowing what to think. Looking back at the mirror in his arms he almost choked on his own spit. There, staring back at him, was his own reflection. His familiar green hair sticking out from every direction, his eyes even greener.

So that means… “You’re Klein!” The other boy exclaiming at the exact moment. “You’re Kirito!”

It made sense. The nerve gear must have scanned their faces and bodies once they were calibrating the game.

Kayaba had gone through immense effort to make the game as real as possible.

"Right now, you're all probably wondering ‘why'" Akihiko spoke up again "Why would I do this? Well, I already achieved my goal. In our day and age, all that you think of are quirks, villains and heroes. I am here to show you otherwise. The world shouldn't be ruled by those who are given power. But by those who earn it. Now, the official tutorial for Sword Art Online is done. Players… I wish you the best of luck." With that, the figure dissipated into a display of red smoke. Leaving behind a stunned crowd. Silence dominating the whole arena as the people tried to come to terms with the events that just transpired.

This is reality.

A genius created this virtual world and trapped us in it.

His declaration was the truth and nothing but the truth.

This was it. If they die here. They’d die in real life.

Determination filled his entire being as he drowned out the panicked crowd.

This was no time for weakness and emotions.

Izuku always wanted to help people. Maybe, just maybe, he’d help them get out of this alive.

He’d save them… no matter what.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! It was kind of a filler, but I hope you like it nonetheless

Inko Midoriya used to love the quiet Sundays.   
The days where the house would be calm and serene.

Days where she’d be able to just sit on the couch, holding onto a steaming cup of coffee while reading a book.

Of course, those were also the days where her son would haul himself up in his room all day, playing video games.

She guessed that most teenagers did that. However, when she’d see the smile on her son’s face during those times. She’d say it was worth it.

Her son loved playing games. He got lost in his own little world every time he picked up a game console.

However, all good things must come to an end.

Because life wasn’t fair.

Izuku learned that, way too early.

Inko Midoriya hated the quiet.

She hated the silence that constantly plagued her small apartment.

Hated the emptiness she felt every time she stepped inside.

It’s funny how a single moment can change someone’s life completely. How a single decision can alter who we are forever.

All it took was one day, one afternoon for her whole world to fall apart.

Her son went into his room and never came out.

Later, she’d thank whatever instinct that made her wait before trying to take off that helmet of his.

Her son was ripped away from her. He was taken away and trapped in a game. If they could even call it that when her son could die at any given second.

After the first year, she started to lose hope of ever speaking to her son again.

The image of her boy, laying still and too motionless in his hospital bed was starting to overtake the good memories she had of him.

She just wanted to hear his voice again. See him smile, laugh, even cry.

She wanted her son back.

She’d spent her days at the hospital. Watching as the hair on his shoulders got longer. Watched as the muscle on his arms frayed and faded. Watched as his cheeks hollowed out. His limbs growing and his body changing as he grew right before her eyes.

Yet, her son wasn’t there.

He was trapped inside a sick, twisted game.

She blamed the world. She blamed the creator of the game but most importantly… She blamed herself.

If only she’d believed in him more.

If only she’d insisted on having that dinner.

If only she’d been a better mother.

If only…

So, Inko spent her days crying, silently praying to every higher force out there to bring her son home and safe.

She cried until the day her son’s hand twitched.

As his eyes, glossed over and hazy, fluttered open.

His mouth barely moving as he tried to speak for the first time in years.

Two years had passed. Two years of quiet, loneliness and hopelessness. But alas her hope was back. He was safe.

What more could she ask for.

____________________

Soft noises echoed through his mind. A rhythmic beeping acting as some sort of alarm clock. Ever so slowly dragging him out of his unconscious state and into the real world.

His eyelids felt heavy, his limbs unresponsive to his commands.

He could only lay there and try to figure out where he was.

The last thing he remembered was speaking to Heathcliff. ‘Kayaba’ his mind whispered.

Now, everything was dark, a darkness not quite black but colored. Little hue of light and tints occasionally flitting through his eyelashes.

Slowly, as if years had passed, his eyes fluttered open.

All at once, he was hit with a cacophony of bright white lights. After a moment, the blurry world finally came into focus.

Staring up at the white hospital ceiling, he let his mind get used to the all too real world around him.

The difference was uncanny. Tears weld up in his eyes as he felt, for the first time in two years his skin bask in the sunlight. He felt the soft breeze hitting his frail body.

The body that currently felt like lead. Too heavy and too stiff to move.

No matter how many times he willed his hands to move, his legs to shift, they stayed still. The slight movement in his toes the only indication that he wasn’t paralyzed.

Taking in a deep breath, he let his eyes wander. A deep-rooted vigilance clawing its way to the surface as years of caution and dread took over. He scanned his surroundings, watching the viable exits of the room.

He was in a traditional hospital room. Countless wires were strapped to different parts of his body, reminiscing of a cyborg. His vitals were shown on the digital display next to him.

Finally gaining some kind of sensation in his arms, he lifted trembling hands and took off the headset straddling his head.

Long green curly hair cascaded onto his shoulders. He felt like a complete stranger in his own body.

Where there once was defined muscles and tanned skin, now resided frail pale limbs. Too skinny and weak to function properly. He supposed that this was the consequence of being trapped in a death game for two years.

A choked hiccupping sounds startled him. He turned his head slightly only to see that he was, in fact not alone.

The sight before him made his heart squeeze painfully. There, on a chair beside his bed, was his mother. A slightly thinner, older version of her. However, it was her nonetheless.

The woman who’d given birth to him. Who he’d spend every night thinking about while he was trapped. Thinking about her was painful. Picturing her alone and sacred. He’d worried her enough by just existing, he couldn’t imagine what she must have gone through while he was gone.

"M-mom." His throat was raw, his voice barely above a whisper as he strained to get his underused vocal cords working.

She seemed to suck in a sharp breath, her hand going up to pinch her arm as she made sure this was really happening.

When her son’s image didn’t disappear, she jumped from her seat. Engulfing him in a bear hug, her touch tender and featherlike through it all.

They stayed there for who knows how long. He didn't want the moment to stop though. He wanted it to last forever. Wanted to stay there, safe and protected. Maybe, just maybe, he'd forget the horror he'd seen and lived through. Maybe, he'd move on.

_________________________________

“Thank you for meeting me here Midoriya.” Tsukauchi spoke as soon as the teenager came into hearing distance. The man wore a brown coat, his features were plain and familiar.

They were in a little restaurant near Musutafu prefecture.

The man gestured for the teen to sit as he pulled a chair for himself at one of the empty tables.

"You're looking better. Is physical therapy going alright?" He inquired, genuinely interested in the kid's well-being.

“It’s almost over. I finally graduated from crutches to free walking.” Izuku replied easily, used to the detective’s presence by now. “It’s been two months after all.”

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. We've been swamped with the testimonies of all the players. We, in the SAO task force, have gathered as much information as we can. We mostly have a good gist of the events that happened in the game.” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “However, since most of the other’s witness account has you in them, I thought I’d leave yours for last. I have a feeling that you’ll be able to put all the pieces together.” The detective smiled as he waited for a confirmation.

“Sure Detective, ask me whatever you want.” Although he kept a calm demeanor, his mind was swirling with unidentified emotions. Dread pooling in his stomach as he waited in anticipation.

"First of all. You were a Beta tester, am I correct?" After a nod, the man continued. "You knew the way the game worked, you could have easily gone off on your own but you stayed with the others anyway… why?"

Silence was his response as Midoriya thought of a proper way to answer. He didn’t know how to explain it, he’d try either way. “I knew the way the game worked. I had valuable information that could help me survive. But… I couldn’t just leave them, you know? I stayed for a couple more days, I gave as much information as I could to the info brokers. I even helped them make a guide book.” He trailed off for a moment. “I couldn’t live with myself if I had turned my back on them. If I could help, even if it was just a little, I was going to do it.” Determination shined in his emerald eyes as he looked at the detective seriously. The latter sporting an apprehensive expression on his features.

“You’re something else entirely, aren’t you Midoriya?" The man sighed, fondness clear on his expression as he continued his questioning. "Although, there's one thing I couldn't fathom though. You spent most of the game alone after that… why?"

“It took us a long time to reach the first boss room. Way too long for players to work up the courage to volunteer too. The first raid was planned by Diabel. One of the beta testers who stayed and helped the other players. We were split in parties of 6. I ended up in one of the last ones. A party of two. Although I stayed once the game began, I made sure to work on my strengths and skills. My level was slightly higher than the rest. However, only a few knew that…" He looked out the window, avoiding the detective's gaze, he continued. "That raid was a mess. The boss's quirk wasn't like the beta. His special moves had changed too. After that fight, they blamed me for Diabel’s death. Thinking that I lied to them to take the bonus for myself.”

“That’s when you gained the ‘beater’ nickname right?”

“Yeah, since they thought I cheated and I was a beta tester.” He sighed heavily “Anyway, it was better that they’d take it out on me than the other beta testers. So I took their accusations and went with them.

“You took the blame so that others wouldn’t…”

“As long as I could fight on the front lines and help clear the game, it didn’t matter. I worked better alone anyway…”

“Well, Midoriya… That’s all I wanted to ask for now. Make sure to keep in touch” He was about to get up and leave but seemed to think twice about it. “Ah, and Izuku.” Meeting Midoriya’s gaze, he continued. "I'm sorry for your loss. I heard that you and that other player were quite close." A deep-seated sadness clawed at his heart as he watched the man leave. He thought he'd been lucky since the detective hadn't asked about the end of the game yet.

He knew that the man had brought it up in goodwill. Yet, he couldn't help the anger that rose up inside of him.

It seemed, luck was never on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many things planned for this! Please stop telling me what to do with the story and the characters! I'm writing things the way I want them. My choice for everything in this story is precise. I thought about every last detail in my writing!   
Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it so far! The fun hasn't begun yet.


	3. A Gift

“Izuku! Wake up, honey!" His mother's voice broke through his sleepy haze. "It's nearly time for you to go!"

“I’m up!” He called back, groggily rubbing at his eyes as he straightened up. 

Today was going to be his first day back at school since the day he got stuck in SAO. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Middle school was almost over. One year left before they entered high school. Given that he’d spent two years of his life fighting tooth and nail for survival, he didn’t have much time for studying. This meant that he had one year to catch up to the rest of his peers.

Going through his morning routine, he made sure to look as presentable as possible. His wild, curly green hair wasn’t doing him any favors.

His mother had insisted that he cut it, but he refused. His long hair was a testament to the growth he'd gone through. He liked it long.

Styling it into a ponytail, he made sure to leave a couple of strands out. They framed his face perfectly, keeping a wild yet organized vibe.

Finally, he made sure the tattoo on his arm was covered with a small wristband. The same mark was given to each SAO survivor. They were branded for life. This way, the government could keep an eye on them.

To them, they were just a bunch of kids who spent two years killing each other in a game.

Glaring at it for a moment, he went back to the rest of his routine,

Finally, when he was satisfied with his appearance, he made his way down the hallway.

Their apartment was small, his mom had moved in when the hospital bills were too much. Their old home, now long gone.

After waking up, he learned that his mom had taken three jobs to pay for his hospital bills.

Now that he was back, he was adamant on finding some kind of job to pitch in. His mother deserved to rest. He put her through too much in the past two years. He had a lot to make up for.

Inko’s eyes landed on him as soon as he entered the kitchen. Fondness engulfed her features, a small smile stretching across her face. She still marveled at how much he’d grown and how fast he’d recovered. Izuku has always been a determined boy. Yet, it still astonished her how strong-willed and brave he was. 

The detective had warned her. The boy who got trapped in the game wasn’t the same boy who got out. Her son had changed.

He was forced to grow up too quickly. Force to mature and adapt. He had to. If he wanted to survive… He had to fight for his life and the lives of the players stuck with him.

She heard that he’d been the one to clear the game. Without him, all these kids would still be trapped.

Pride swelled in her chest as she thought of her little hero. Still, she couldn’t help the small voice in her mind. The voice that whispered ‘why him?’ every time they’d tell her how much he had sacrificed for the others.

Her son didn’t smile anymore. He tried, she could see it every time he spoke to her. Yet, it didn’t change the fact that he spoke less and was quieter.

She’d hear him at night, thrashing in his sleep, calling out names she’d never heard before. Nightmares plagued her child and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

The events that transpired in the game was still a mystery to her. The only information she got was from the detective. Otherwise, her son kept quiet. 

However, no matter how much she wanted to hear about his time in the game, she knew it wasn’t right to ask.

If he wanted to talk, she’d wait for him to come to her.

“How are feeling?” She asked softly, knowing it wasn’t easy, getting used to living life normally again.

“I’m okay, just a little nervous is all.” He answered honestly. “I’ll be okay though.”

"A mother can't help but worry." She sighed. After a moment of silence, she continued. "I'm proud of you Izuku. You’ve been through so much and still… You don’t let it get in your way.”

"Thanks, Mom."

Hugging his mom once, he made his way out the door.

Off to his first day of school and hopefully a new start.

______________________________

“Today class, we will be welcoming a new student. He’s a little behind on some of the classes so make sure to help him adjust okay!” Despite the thoughtful words, he could feel the teacher’s indifference. The man was eying him warily, as if he was an anomaly that couldn’t be trusted. He supposed his file wasn’t helping him. Being quirkless alone made sure the teachers hated him. Being a quirkless SAO survivor made him even more of an outsider.

“Go on, introduce yourself then.” The teacher motioned for him to step up. Lifting his head up and facing the class for the first time, he froze.

There, looking at him with an intensity never imagined before, was the fiery red eyes of Bakugou Katsuki.

The blond had grown up well. He appeared taller, his shoulders wider and his hair slightly longer although they didn’t lose their spiked appearance.

“My name is Izuku Midoriya, Please treat me well.” His voice was monotone, his expression schooled into a perfect picture of neutrality.

With a nod of approval, the teacher allowed him to go take his seat. His introduction, although short was traditional and answered his teacher’s request.

Multiple pairs of eyes followed his movements. He could feel one particular pair of eyes boring into his back. He could guess who these eyes belonged to.

The hours went by slower than he would've liked. The teacher going on and on about a notion he didn't even understand. He reminded himself to look up some makeup courses online. He needed to catch up.

Although as time went by, he began piecing together the purpose of the explanation, his analytical mind kicking in and putting together the information he was receiving.

After what felt like an eternity, class ended.

Almost immediately, he was swarmed by a group of students. All of them curious about the new kid.

"Hey, Midoriya! I’m Genki Hajime!” The boy’s voice was louder than the rest, boisterous even. “How come you transferred here so late?”

He was about to answer, however another student interrupted him.

“Hajime! Don’t you see his wristband! He’s one of them!” The student hissed, her words gaining the attention of the whole class.

The reaction was instantaneous. The group that was surrounding his desk seemed to take a collective step backward. All of them carrying varying signs of wariness and fear. Some even disgust.

“Is that true Midoriya? Were you in…You know…” Hajime didn’t even bother saying the game’s name. As if it was some kind of bad word.

His knuckles were white as he clenched the desk in a death grip. Frustration and anger welling up inside him. However, after a moment, these feelings dissipated. He needed to control his emotions.

Releasing his desk, he noticed the dent he’d made in the wood.

He ignored it, he’d deal with it later.

“He totally is one of them!” Another kid spoke up. “He must have one of those killer tags on him!”

The kid then took it upon himself to reach for his wrist band.

He didn’t get to do anything though.

Before he could even get his hand close enough, Izuku had twisted in his seat. Pinning the kid down onto the table. The boy’s wrist was caught in his grip as he twisted his arm in a lock hold.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” He hissed quietly, so the boy was the only one to hear him.

The kid nodded his head frantically, not daring to speak up.

Satisfied with that, Izuku let go of the boy and rained down on his feelings once again. Making sure to keep a bored expression on his face as he stared at the rest of his classmates.

They were all frozen. Their eyes wide with shock and fear. Some of them even backing up as if to flee.

“You extras don’t have better things to do with your time than stare huh?” A rough voice growled from behind him. Bakugou was glaring daggers at the students. The kids scrambling back to their own desks in response. Same old Kacchan it seems…

Using the distraction as the perfect time to make his escape. He headed towards the door. However, his plan was once again interrupted.

“Deku” The name sounded weird. It’s been a long time since he’d heard it. Yet, it wasn’t the same. Bakugou’s tone was off. Different. This wasn’t a sharp call through gritted teeth. Nor was it a word filled with hatred and anger. The boy’s tone was low, voice small as he called out to him, almost hesitant.

Making sure his posture was relaxed, his hands stuffed in his black pants’ pockets, he turned around lazily.

“Did you need something Bakugou?” The use of his real name made the explosive teen falter. His features twisting into an expression of shock and confusion. Whatever he was going to say, lost in his startled mind. “Tsk, I’m going then…”

“What…What happened to you?” This was the quietest he’d ever heard the blondes voice go. Maybe, Bakugou had changed after all.

“I survived.”

__________________________

**From: ** [ **A.Kayaba@be.co.lb** ](mailto:A.Kayaba@be.co.lb)

**To: ** [ **M.Izuku@be.co.lb** ](mailto:M.Izuku@be.co.lb)

**Subject: Sword Art Online**

** Midroiya Izuku; or perhaps Kirito is more appropriate.**

**This email is an automated response sequence to the clearance of Sword Art Online. In fact, I’ve created an algorithm specifically for this situation in particular.**

**For, if you are reading this, this means that I am dead. It also means that you, Kirito Have cleared the game.**

**I, Akihiko Kayaba created Sword Art Online in hopes to show the world what it means to work and thrive for power. To fight tooth and nail for survival and conquer the most difficult of challenges without the use of a quirk.**

**However, I created this game for one other reason too.**

**To clear the game, one must achieve a certain level of power. A power earned for working long and hard. They would also have fought and sacrificed everything to save themselves and others. For whoever clears the game, saves thousands of lives in the process.**

**In other words. Whoever clears the game is worthy of being called a hero.**

**And you Kirito. Are worthy of every last bit of power you earned in SAO.**

**Therefore, as one last and final feature of Sword Art Online; I’ve created, through long and extensive research, a way to transfer all that strengths to the real world. Although you will have to adapt your body to it. You, Izuku Midoriya have within you, the full range of power as did Kirito. **

**I wish you well, and hope that this little parting gift will serve to brighten the world’s future. **

**For, what it needs is a true hero. **

**Good luck.**

**Akihiko Kayaba.**

At first, when he read this, he thought it was some kind of joke. A trick his own mind was playing him or perhaps some idiot on the internet trying to be funny. However, as he got back on his feet, and as the physio-therapy started to take its effect, he noticed the changes he was experiencing.

For one, his strengths had increased exponentially. He did not know yet the full extent of it but given the information he read in the email. It seemed that he was only going to get stronger.

For the powers he possessed in SAO were beyond anyone’s imagination. 

His reflexes were better and even his recovery rate was way faster than normal.

This brings him back to where he was heading now.

What happened in class couldn’t happen again. He lost control and almost broke his desk. Not to mention his emotional outburst.

He shouldn’t have taken it out on that student. Even though the kid did deserve it.

So, here he was, standing in front of Dagobah municipal beach. Admiring it in all its trash-filled glory.

His goal for the next couple of months was to clean it completely. This task will sever both in terms of strengthening his muscles again and gaining a little money with the recycling material he’ll give to the demanding organizations.

His mother sacrificed so much for him. It wouldn’t hurt if he could give back every once in a while.

With that goal in mind, he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! However, the action hasn't begun yet! Tell me what you think!


	4. Am i really worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter! enjoy!

The cool water laps at his feet, fizzing and bubbling. He hears the waves ahead roar and roll down as they crash onto the shore with a soft hiss.

The sun is just rising, the dark blue sky slowly taking on red hues of light. The sand feels soft and perfectly warm under his skin. Small grains are stuck on his legs, as if he’d dropped a sack of flour on himself.

It’s been four months since he started training and the beach is almost fully cleared.

“You’re skills are nearly all back Dad!” A tiny voice speaks. Izuku looks down at the phone currently propped up next to him, the camera facing the ocean. “Your sword skills need developing but they’re all there! And look! Your speed and strength is already really high!” Excitement can be heard in Yui’s tone even through the speakers.

“Yeah… I still can’t figure out how. Kayaba was quirkless, how did he manage to transfer my skills into the real world. I’ve been training for a while and every time I gain even the slight bit of muscle, my strength intensifies ten times. I can’t even hear my footsteps anymore.”

“That means you have your stealth skills back!” She exclaims happily, although her voice takes a more serious tone afterward. “He was able to replicate the quirk in the game’s monsters, it’s not an easy feat. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think he was able to come up with a way.”

“You’re right… I just, I need to know how.”

He can hear her sigh, they laps into silence after that. Admiring the waves and listening to the water flow around them. He’s happy that he’s able to share the real world with her.

“I miss Papa.” The voice is small, hesitant even. As if she knows the way his heart clench at her words. As if she feels the omnipresent sadness that plagues his entire being and drowns his world.

“I- I miss him too…”

This time the silence is heavy. Suffocating.

His heart aches at the memory. If he just was stronger. If he’d done something different- anything…

“Did you try to find the others?” She tries to lighten the mood. He’s surprised sometimes in the level of maturity he finds in his little girl.

“I don’t know their real names. The government is taking every measure possible to prevent the survivors from meeting each other. Although, I know who Yashi is. He made it pretty clear.” He remembers all those times in the older man’s merchant shop.

Yui giggles at the mention of the older man.

“Is he really a hero?” She asks with all the apprehension of a small kid. Talking about heroes for the first time.

“He is! However, he’s going to need time to get back into the business after everything.”

“Do you want me to help you locate him?”

“You could try but I’d have to go to his agency in order for you to hack their servers. It’s not that far from here.”

“Oh okay, Promise I’ll do my best!”

“Don’t worry Yui, I know you got this.” He replies easily, fondness radiating in his tone. He wishes he could see her, he wishes they were all back together again.

Sighing softly, he gets up and brushes the sand off of his body.

He takes one last look at the beach before making his way back to the main road.

_______________________________

Aizawa’s walking down the street towards the local coffee shop, when he sees it happening.

It’s a normal day, he had patrol duty just last night. Given that he hasn’t slept in twenty four hours, he figured that a cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt. 

However, as fate would have it, he got a mini heart attack instead.

The street, is mostly clear of vehicles. Pedestrians cross the road calmly as the light turns green.

His cup of coffee is held cozily in his arms as he waits for the green light.

He hears it before he sees it.

Tires screech against the asphalt as a car speeds right into a red light.

His head shoots up immediately, glaring at the driver. The man looks panicked, screaming incomprehensibly at the people to move. However, right there, a couple of feet ahead of him, stands a small child.

The girl is frozen in fear, hugging a teddy bear close to her chest as she trembles. Her mother calls out to her from the other side desperately.

His hand is instantly on his capture weapon, ready to pull the kid away from the car’s path.

He’s going to be too late. He feels it. Sees it as the car gets closer at an impossible speed.

He’s not going to make it in time.

He doesn’t have to though. Another figure appears right behind the girl. In a flash, the person is tackling the girl out of the way, their bodies barely visible as the person moves in an incredible speed.

The car whizzes past them and rams into a pulp. Yet, he sees the man get out, mostly unharmed. If not a little panicked and dizzy.

He then proceeds to look back, checking on the girl and her savior.

He would’ve spit out his coffee if it wasn’t currently in a spilled mess on the concrete right now.

The girl is safe in her mother’s arms. They’re both crying, a mess of tears and emotions that makes Aizawa think it’s too early for this. However, what makes him freeze in place is the girl’s savior.

It’s just a kid. He doesn’t even look older than thirteen.

The boy sits on the floor next to the pair. How could a kid have such speed and reflexes. A speed quirk maybe?

The boy looks calm, if only for the slightly faster rise of his chest. He looks way to calm to have just brushed death like that. His hair is a tussled mess though. Strands of green curly hair escaping what Aizawa assumes was a ponytail.

He watches from a far as the mother bows in thanks and the girl jumps at the boy. Hugging him while muttering an endless spiral of ‘thank you’s’.

Normally, he would chide the kid for illegal quirk usage. However, in this particular situation, he chooses to turn a blind eye and let it go.

If he’s hoping the kid ends up next year in his class at UA, no one needs to know.

_____________________

“Are you sure this is it?” It was a couple of days after the morning at the beach. Izuku was now standing in front of a tall apartment building.

“I hacked their mainframe the last time we were near the agency. That’s the address I got.”

“Okay,talk to you later Yui” He sighs as he shuts his phone off. “Here goes nothing…” He proceeded to go up the floor Yui had directed him to.

Gathering up his courage and wishing he wasn’t making a mistake, he knocked on the door.

After a beat, he could hear a voice grumbling something along ‘I’ll get it’, footsteps padding closer to the door.

His hearing really was improving.

The door opened softly, revealing in its place a tall lanky black haired man. The man’s shoulders were slouched, posture relaxed and expression passive as he looked him over. Izuku could’ve sworn he saw a flash of surprise in those raven black eyes. Although, the stranger was quick to school his expression back to indifference.

“What do you want?” He spoke up, his voice gruff as he ran a hand through his long hair. His tone showed just how tired the man really was. If the eye bags he was sporting were of any indication. Maybe, it was wrong to come by this early. He probably woke him up.

“Ah- sorry, I must have the wrong apartment-“He backed away apologetically, cursing his luck.

“Who are you looking for?” The man drawled slowly.

“I uh, I’m looking for Yash- Yamada?” The man must’ve caught his slip up, if the way his eyes narrowed were of any indication.

Before the other man could respond, a noise was heard from behind him.

“Hey, zawa who’s at the do-“A sputtering sound could be heard from behind the threshold.

“…Hi.” Was all Izuku could say at the moment, as his friend finally came into view. The man that previously blocked the doorway, having stepped aside.

He watched as the blonde’s eyes widened exponentially, his mouth hanging open as he looked at Izuku as if he was ghost.

“Oh my god…” The man beside him seemed to cover his ears, as if some bomb was about to erupt. However, none of that happened. “K-Kirito?” Yashi’s voice was quieter than he ever heard him speak. Even the dark haired man seemed surprised.

A nod was the only thing he could manage. His throat felling too constricted to make out any words.

In a heartbeat, the man was on him. Hugging him like his life depended on it.

“Is that really you?” He could feel the dampness spreading in is shoulder, Yashi always been emotional.

He hugged the man tighter, making sure this was real.

Ever since he got out, ever since he cleared the game, he wanted to see his friends. Speak with them, just talk, hangout. He missed them more than anything.

They stayed that way for who knows how long. However a cough from behind them brought them back to the real world.

“Uh… Is someone going to explain?” The man exclaimed, even more tired than before.

“Oh! Right, right!” Yashi exclaimed as he broke up the hug. He kept a shoulder around him though. Izuku could understand the gesture. They both needed to make sure the other wouldn’t just disappear. “Shouta, meet Kirito! The kid I talked to you about!” The voice hero made wide gestures with his arms as he introduced him. “And Kirito, you may be my unofficial little brother but this right here, is my best friend in the whole wide world. Aizawa Shouta!”

“Nice to meet you Aizawa-san. Sorry to intrude unannounced.”

“Nonsense! I’ve been trying to find you for ages! I couldn’t though! You never gave me your real name!” A halfhearted glare was aimed his way. The man too excited to be mad right now.

“A-ah yeah… I never told you, did I?” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “My name is Izuku Midoriya, it’s nice to officially meet you.”

The man shook his hand seriously before ushering him into the living room.

“Well, now that you’re here, you have to stay for lunch!” Before he even got the chance to get a word in, he was being shoved into a couch seat in the living. Yamada going into the kitchen, probably to prepare lunch.

The black haired man, now dubbed Aizawa, was staring at him from his seat in the opposite couch. Two years ago, Izuku might’ve withered under that look. He would’ve squirmed and retrieved under the intensity of that gaze. However now, he met the man’s eyes head on. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t get any weird vibes from the guy. He was Yashi’s best friend after all. He must be good.

“So, you and Yash- Hizashi live together? “

“Roommates. Yes.” The man sighed and dropped the glare “You can call him Yashi you know… It won’t bother him.”

“I… yeah, it’s a habit…”

“Look, before Hizashi gets back.” He braced himself for harsh words. A warning to stay away from his best friend or even to be kicked out. “I wanted to thank you.”

Tension slipped from his body as he slumped in relief. That- that wasn’t what he was expecting.

“What-“ The man interrupted him before he could speak.

“You were there for him when I couldn’t be. You saved him from that game. You saved his life. He told me about what you did. What you lost and sacrificed and how you cleared the game.” The man was quiet for a while, Izuku didn’t dare to speak. “You’re the reason I have my best friend back. So, I’m thanking you. Still, if you’re anything like he described, don’t bother denying it.”

For the first time, in who knows how long, Izuku was truly and utterly speechless.

“Okay.”

The older man seemed satisfied with his response.

“Now, let’s go before that fool sets the kitchen on fire.”

____________________________

“So, you’re going to be teaching at UA?” Izuku asked as he took another spoonful of the Katsudon Yamada had prepared for them.

His heart warmed at the thought, Yashi remembered his favorite meal.

“That would be right listener! I’m going to need more time if I’m going to get back to the hero business, Nedzu offered me a job there in the meantime.”

“Yeah, about that” Aizawa spoke up “I thought I recognized you, you’re the kid who saved that girl from being hit by a car, right? How did you move so fast? Yamada can’t run properly yet.”

“Woah, really! Kirito, you’re doing it here too?”

“H-how do you know about that?” Ignoring the voice hero’s comment, he thought about Aizawa’s question. As far as he knew, no one caught that accident on tape.

“I was there. Although, I thought you were quirkless… Isn’t that what you told me Zashi?”

The voice hero nodded in response, his eyes wide as he looked to Izuku for an answer.

“yeah.. uh.. I wanted to talk to you about that…” He sighed heavily. How did he explain this? Hey! So Kayaba gave me powers as a gift! Awesome right? Yeah… no. “A couple of weeks after I woke up, I got this email.” He looked up at the two, their eyes were trained on him, their attention solely focused on him. “It was from Heathcliff.”

Aizawa’s brows furrowed in confusion so Yamada was quick to elaborate.

“Heathcliff was Kayaba Akihiko’s avatar in the game. But he died? Didn’t he?” worry was evident in the axe wielder’s voice.

“Yeah, well I got an automated email from him. It says since I cleared the game, I had earned the powers I had there. So... somehow, in the time between his death and the actual end of the game, he managed to transfer my skills and powers from SAO to the real world.”

“Is that even possible?” It was Aizawa who spoke up this time.

“Apparently it is. Because as far as I know, I’m still quirkless.”

“Ah so cool! I wish I had my axe skills here!” he stopped for a moment to think about it. “But that’s good right? You’ve always wanted to be a hero before all this. With your level of skills, you could be one of the best!”

At that Aizawa seemed to perk up. Although it was minimal, Yamada caught the reaction and smirked at his best friend.

“Yeah… I did.” Izuku sighed.

At his response Yashi seemed to sober up. No longer grinning at the dark haired man next to him.

“Don’t you want to anymore?” He asked slowly, not wanting to bother the kid if he didn’t want to answer.

“I don’t- I mean…” He sucked in a sharp breath. “ I don’t think I’d make a good hero Yashi.” A deep rooted sadness took over his features as he avoided eye contact with the two adults. “I couldn’t even save-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” It was the first time he’s heard that tone of voice coming from his usually upbeat friend. “Kirito. _Izuku_. You’d make a _great_ hero.” He laid a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look him in the eyes. “You know how I know that?” When Izuku stayed silent, the man continued. “That’s because you’re a hero already.”

“A hero would have to be a good person.” The sentence was spoken in a voice barely above a whisper. The phrase wasn’t meant to be heard. It was nonetheless.

“What do you mean by that?” Although Aizawa only knew the kid for a couple of hours. He knew without a shred of a doubt that the kid was a good person.

For In those couple of hours only. He already knew of two people that kid saved. This, not counting the countless survivors that got to see their friends and families again because of him. That got to see the world again.

“…Laughing Coffin.” Yamada breathed in realization. “Izuku… you don’t… blame yourself for that, do you?” The worry and sadness in the blonde’s eyes.

“How could I not Yashi. I killed them. Three living, breathing people. I took them away from their families. I killed them_. I did that_.” Anger and sadness overwhelmed him in waves. How could he ever be a Hero? He was a killer. Nothing more than a villain.

“They were all red players Kirito. They were murderers. They were trying to kill us-”

“I had the option to neutralize them without killing.” He interrupted the man, frustration welling up inside of him as he tried to make them understand. “But I killed them anyway. Out of rage, hatred and a desire for revenge.” They were all quiet. “You know I can’t even remember their names and faces…” Darkness could be seen overtaking his features. His hands were clenched tightly, knuckles white as he tried to reign in his emotions. “I’m a person who kills someone and forgets about it.”

“Kirito… you did it because you had to. To protect the others.” Yashi spoke softly, trying his best to make the kid understand.

“In heroics, there will always come a time when one has to make a choice.” It was Aizawa who continued though. “Between saving civilians or taking down a villain. There are times where you must pick who lives and who dies. Of course that doesn’t mean it is right to kill but it does mean that you have the right to consider the lives you saved.”

“DON’T YOU GET IT? I FORGOT THE PEOPLE I KILLED! I THREW AWAY THAT BURDEN! I DON’T HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL MYSELF A HERO! WHAT KIND OF HERO KILLS PEOPLE! “He screamed out, anger and guilt erupting in a burst of shouts to the surface. Finally admitting what has been haunting him ever since he got out of that game. “I- I couldn’t even save him. I couldn’t even-“

“Kirito” Yamada’s voice cracked as he called out to him. “Izuku.” Tears spilling down his green radioactive eyes as he looked at the green haired child in front of him. “You didn’t forget. If you had forgotten, you wouldn’t be suffering so much. You remember them and you live with it every day of your life. We all do.” The man got up, crossing the distance between them. “We went through hell but we survived. We got out. That Izuku… That was because of you. So don’t you dare say you’re not a hero. You did everything you had to do. To help others. You stayed from the start. Without you, we’d probably still be stuck in that hellhole. You’re going to be the best hero. So don’t you give up on me now lil bro. Okay?”

Tears spilled uselessly down his cheeks as he stared at one of his closest friends. At one of the only people who really knew him. Who understood what it’s like to be an SAO survivor.

“I-I’m sorry.” So he cried. He cried for who knows how long. Hugging his friend, his brother like his life depended on it.

He needed to atone for his mistakes. He needed to prove to himself that he was good.

So, Izuku set out for his new goal.

“I won’t let you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one and are enjoying the story!  
for those who didin't notice or were confused, in this AU i made Agil present Mic.  
given his personality i saw thathe was the most likely to actually play these sort of game  
\+ i am a sucker for brozawa and bromic  
anyway hope you guys liked this, let me know what you think in the comments! i even hinted at the 'asuna' of this universe


	5. If only it was a dream

“So, what are we doing here Kirito?”

They were currently standing in the middle of a run-down street at the far side of town.

“Yui helped me find this place. We’re going to need to pick up a few things before we can go through with training.” After their reunion last week Aizawa had offered to train both Izuku and Yamada.

“Yui!? How are you two communicating? Aincrad isn’t even back up yet!”

“I connected the system to my phone so we’d be able to communicate in the real world”

“Uh…what’s a Yui?” Aizawa looked lost as he waited for someone to explain.

“I’m not an object!” A tiny female voice called out from Izuku’s pocket.

If Aizawa wasn’t so used to keeping his expression passive he would’ve jumped up in surprise. To say he was startled would be an understatement.

“Midoriya… why did your pocket just speak?”

Izuku and Hizashi couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Izuku pulling out his phone to show Aizawa that he was currently on call with a person called Yui.

“Don’t be rude Shouta! Yui is Kirito’s daughter!" At that statement, Izuku seemed to go bright red, his appearance reminiscing of a strawberry.

“Aren’t you like thirteen, kid?” Aizawa looked mildly surprised and bored at the same time. Izuku couldn’t fathom how he managed that kind of expression. The man looked so done with the world.

“For your information, I’m fourteen!” Izuku replied, frustration evident on his features. “Yui isn’t my actual daughter… I adopted her in the game. She’s an AI.”

“Dad and Papa took great care of me!” The voice, now known as Yui exclaimed.

Aizawa wanted to ask about ‘Papa’ but Yamada’s pointed glare made him decided otherwise.

“Yui! How are you? It’s been so long!” Yashi asked excitedly as he snatched the phone from Izuku’s grasp.

“I’m good uncle Yashi! Did you know I helped dad locate you!” Pride was evident in her tone as she boasted to the older man.

“Ah… so that’s how you found us.” Aizawa seemed to be speaking to himself more than to the two others next to him. 

“Well, anyway!” Kirito interrupted the conversation, wanting to get to the point of this outing. “The store is about to close soon, so let’s go, shall we?”

"Where are you taking us, problem child?" Aizawa asked as Izuku led them into another deserted alley.

“Ah, well you’ll just have to wait and see!” The boy stopped in front of a metal door. The thing only noticeable if you were looking for it. “This way guys!” He called out as he opened the door and took a step inside.

Walking in felt as if they’d traveled years into the past. The hallway they took was dark, the only source of light being the torches that hung in every corner.

Bricks lined the walls and the deeper they walked into the building the hotter it got.

However, at the end of the hallway, a room could be seen. The light emitted from said room, illuminating the path towards it.

“Woah…” Yamada was the first to exclaim his wonder. “This looks just like in the games!” The room they walked into was a perfect replica of the weapon’s smith’s rooms in the game. The walls were aligned with swords and weapons of all kinds.

“Yeah… I think Kayaba took the designs from here.” Izuku replied, his eyes flitting through the room’s content, desire and curiosity overwhelming him.

“May I help you, gentleman.” A voice called out from behind them.

Looking towards its owner, the man had broad shoulders and grey hair. A small clean-shaved beard adorned his face.

“Hello!” Izuku spoke as he gained the man’s attention. “I believe I ordered three things from this store a couple of weeks ago?"

The man’s eyes widened in realization. “Ah, so you’re Kirito, I presume.”

“Ah yes, that’s me… and you must be Dave. So, are they ready?”

The man looked uncertain, but replied anyway. “They are, it’s just- wait here for a second.”

Dave then proceeded to go into the back room, emerging with one box tucked under his arm.

“Here’s the Axe you ordered.” He was about to hand it to Kirito but a gesture from the latter had him give it straight to Yamada.

In turn, the voice hero didn’t even think twice before ripping the wrapping paper off of the item.

"Oh my god… it's a two-handed battle axe!" In his hand was the exact replica of the ground gorge axe he used in the games. "How did you manage to find this?"

“He had it specifically made actually” It was the store owner who replied this time.

“I figured you’d want something familiar if you wanted to train again. Although you don’t have the same stats as the game. It’s going to be much harder to use it.”

“What about you? Are you getting a sword?” Aizawa asked out of curiosity, his eyes not leaving the axe held in his best friend’s grasp.

“I am actually.” He looked towards the clerk, nodding in response, the man went back into the storage room. “Dave’s quirk allows the weapon wielder’s powers to be transferred into the actual weapons.” The two heroes seemed to realize the implications of his statement. The blond perking up in response. “The moment he handed you the weapon it answered to you and only you. Your power and strenght will now be shared with it as you see fit.”

A minute later, Dave walked out of the storage room, this time two long thin box were held in his arms.

“Are you sure you can handle these types of weapons kid?” The man’s uncertainty came back at full force as he handed the sword to the teen.

Not paying the man any mind, Kirito unwrapped the sword and held it in front of him. The Elucidator’s pitch black metal gleamed in the light.

It felt perfect in his hands, the balance, weight, and power exactly like it was in the game. Dave’s quirk was a godsend.

Gripping the sword in his hand, he fell back into the stance that was carved into his mind by now.

Yamada seemed to get the message. The man motioning for the two next to him to take a couple of steps backward.

He drew the sword back. Exhaling slowly, he made sure to make the moves perfectly. As if on autopilot, his body moved swiftly, his limbs falling into a pattern he’s come to know by heart. This was what he excelled at. This was what he loved to do.

The sword slashed the air horizontally, the blade immediately going in for another slash afterward, followed by two more. His skill erupting to the surface as Kayaba's words resounded in his mind. This was his powers. They were all there. This was real.

The skill’s four swings resulted in a square of light expanding outwards. Wind blowing in response and making the room’s occupants gasp in surprise.

Once done, he made a move to stash his sword back in his holder. His arm reaching for empty air at his back.

_Oh…_

Drawing back the sword to his front, he smiled bashfully at the shop’s clerk.

“Nevermind then…” The man’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “I won’t even ask you to try out the other one.”

“Kirito! That was awesome! I knew you still had it in you!” Yamada, having seen Izuku use his skills countless of times before was quick to jump out of his stupor. Aizawa was a different story.

The man stood there, unblinking as he watched Izuku’s every move. He supposed it’s only normal for someone who has never been in the game. Who never seen him fight before. To Aizawa, Izuku was just a kid. He wasn’t the black swordsman. He was just Midoriya Izuku.

“Hey Zashi, can you do that too?” Aizawa asked after a few seconds of silence.

The blonde shook his head in response, a proud grin adorning his features nonetheless.

_______________________________

“I still can’t believe you cleaned this whole beach by yourself kid.” Aizawa spoke as he stared at the now cleared beach.

“I learned not to be surprised anymore Shouta. You should probably do that too.” Yamada smiled as he patted his friend on the back.

It's been a few months since they started training. Their goal was to gain physical strength and agility.

Yamada, unlike Kirito, didn’t have his skills anymore. He needed to learn all over again, all on his own.

Both he and Izuku needed to get their muscles and bodies back in shape. The two years in which Yamada was confined in his hospital bed took its toll on his hero career. He needed to catch up to his peers. Needed to get strong again. Not to mention the additional weapon training he was doing to use his axe once more.

Kirito, on the other hand, had a head start in terms of both physical strengths and weapons wielding. Given that he started training before the voice hero and that Kayaba transferred his skills to the real world.

The Yuei entrance exam wasn’t as unattainable as it used to be.

His future seemed brighter than ever.

___________________________

The clunk of metal against metal could be heard in the background. Players fighting constantly to clear one more level.

A dark aura fills the room and suddenly all the characters are gone.

At the center of the room stands Heathcliff. His sword is plunged into shinshi’s heart. Twisting the sword as he looks directly at Kirito.

It shouldn't feel like his own heart was being impaled. It felt as if his own life was disappearing.

He watched as Shinshi’s body erupted in a display of bright colorful crystals. Tried in vain to catch them before they were gone forever. It was too late though. He was too late.

He was alone now.

_Too weak. _

_Just a worthless Deku. _

All of a sudden, he wasn’t alone anymore. Players reappeared around him, trapping him in the middle of a circle. The whole world sinking into darkness as he felt the air enclose in on him.

Their hateful gazes weren’t aimed at Heathcliff anymore. They were aimed at him. Their eyes boring into his very soul.

“It’s your fault!” Screamed Diavel. His chest bleeding a constant flow of dark red. “You left me to die!”

“No…” He responded uselessly.

_“YOU KILLED US! It’s all your fault Kirito!”_

** _“_ ** _Worthless!”_

_ “Killer!”_

** _“Murderer!”_ **

The screams were getting louder, the voices of both his friends and his enemies overlapping each other.

Overwhelming every last sense in his mind until he felt himself drowning in them. His heart plunged into a cold endless void.

“No…please…stop.”

“Why didn’t you save me Kirito.” Shinshi’s voice whispered in his ear. Making his heart clench and ache as he looked at the fallen, bleeding figure in front of him. As he looked into the dying eyes of the love of his life. His words, swords to the heart.

“NO! PLEASE! I’M SORRY!” He cried, desperately trying to reach the boy.

The closer hid hand got, the more the figure flickered in and out of existence. Until finally, just as his fingers brushed against the boy’s face. He exploded into another fiery display of crystals.

“No…” falling to his knees, he figured that was what his heart must look like now. Broken. Shattered.

“No!” He woke up in cold sweat. His whole body feeling as if it was on fire. His heart threatening to beat right out of his chest.

His mother was watching him from her place near the bed. Her hands outstretched, hesitant. As if she couldn’t decide whether she should touch him or keep her distance.

“I- I heard screaming…” She whispered, worry practically dripping from her voice.

She seemed to think it was okay to touch him after a moment. If the way she lunged at him, engulfing him in a bear hug was of any indication.

He couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“It’s okay honey. It’s okay Izu. It was just a dream.” She whispered over and over again in his ear like a mantle.

He couldn't help but cling tighter to her as he let his mind calm down. It was only a dream, right?

But it wasn’t… was it?

It wasn’t just a dream.

Because, when he woke up. His failures didn’t erase themselves.

When he woke up, the people he failed were still gone.

When he woke up…

Shinsou was still dead.

He didn’t let himself cry this time.

He just stayed there. Engulfed in his mother’s warmth as he thought of the life he could’ve had if the boy was still by his side.

He didn’t have time to dwell on that though… The entrance exam was this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Make sure to let me know in the comments  
and I know some of you had theories on who Papa was! None of you guessed it though :P hope you like the outcome!


	6. no one left behind

The wind ruffles at his hair as he stands there. Eyes focused on the tall building in front of him. Yuei was the number one hero school in the world.

There, right in front of him was a tall, imposing gate. Everything he ever wanted since he was born stood behind that threshold. Just within his reach.

His dreams, for once in his life, were just within his grasp. 

Taking a step forward, he strode into the campus. Eyes wide and full of wonder as he looked at the people bristling around him. Taking in their anxiety-riddled faces and their excited steps.

He was too distracted it seemed. For the next thing he knew, he had tripped over a stone of some kind. The ground getting closer to his face at an incredible speed. Still, he didn't let himself fall. The skills within his body immediately activating and making up for his loss of balance.

The odd thing, however, was the hand that was just inches away from his shoulder as soon as he straightened up.

“Oh! It seems you don’t need me after all!” Looking towards the owner of said hand. He realized that a girl was talking to him. Her outstretched hand must mean she wanted to help him.

“Ah yeah! Thanks though, I almost didn’t make it there.” He smiled sheepishly, his hand coming up to rub at his neck.

"That was so cool! The way you just stopped your fall! How did you do that?" The excitement in her voice was palpable. Yet, before he had the chance to answer, a bell rung. Signaling the start of the exam's ceremonial explanation. "Ah, we have to go! Good luck on your exams!" The brunette waved wildly as she took off into the building.

“You too!”

_____________________

After that, the time went by pretty fast. To his surprise, Yamada was the one to explain the exam. His appearance gaining a standing ovation from the examinees. Some of them, not having seen him in the past two years. Nonetheless, all of them were excited to see him up and about.

It felt weird seeing him in his hero costume. He was used to his SAO gear. The half-bun he'd always have instead of the spiky hair reminiscing of an exotic bird.

He was happy for his friend though. It seemed, despite the two-year gap in his hero career. He still had some devoted fans.

After the explanation, they were all directed to their respective training grounds.

____________________________

After asking Aizawa, it turned out that he wasn’t allowed to bring his sword. The entrance exam only allowed for support items that were vital in the use of a person’s quirk. Since he had other useful combat skills, he supposed that it was fair. He was still legally quirkless after all.

He didn’t see Bakugou anywhere in the group of people crowding the training ground’s gate. Small mercies he supposed. He didn’t want to have to deal with the hot-head today.

However, one familiar brunette stood to the far side of the group. He contemplated talking to her again. Maybe ask for her name. Still, he supposed he should leave her prepare for the exam. He didn’t want to distract her. He knew better than anyone the importance of a clear mind before a fight.

His hesitation must have been evident, however, if the tall blue-haired bulky guy’s scolding was of any indication. The guy just walked up to him and started reprimanding him for wanting to distract the girl.

He was about to explain himself but the buzzer, signaling the beginning of the test interrupted him. It seemed to be happening a lot today.

Not waiting a second longer, he launched himself into the training field. Easily surpassing the rest of the group. Kids who, until now, didn’t know what it meant to stop hesitating. Didn’t understand the importance of every second in a fight. One moment of hesitation could mean certain death. One millisecond of doubt could cost them everything.

He learned that a long time ago. Had to learn. To stop doubting and hesitating. He learned how to survive. They all did.

Gasps could be heard from behind him but he paid them no mind.

He ran at full speed, whizzing between the buildings and structures of the field. Multiple robots blocked his way but he took them out easily by the sheer force he put behind every kick and every punch. His body was stronger than ever. He could feel the strengths and powers he had in the game brimming underneath his skin.

The rest of the exam went similarly. Broken metal left in his wake as he destroyed every obstacle in his way. His stride only broken when he had to save someone from falling debris or push them out of the way of an ongoing attack.

That is, until the ground rumbled beneath his feet. The training ground practically vibrating under an unknown force. Distant clunks of metal and sounds of wiring could be heard in the distance.

With growing horror, he realized that it was the Zero pointer. It's size rivaling some of the high-level boss monsters he fought in the game.

This was the moment it really hit him. The stark realization that he was not in the games anymore. He didn’t have to fight the zero pointer. He didn’t have to fear for his life. For the lives of the people around him.

This realization crashed down in pieces as soon as he heard a distant cry for help.

There, underneath a slab of fallen concrete, was the girl he met this morning. She was hurt. Fear and panic evident in her features as she cried for help.

Clawing desperately at the floor, trying to get out of the robot’s way.

His feet moved without his consent, his body reacting before his mind caught up to the actions.

____________________

Back in the exam viewing room. The teachers had varying looks on their faces. Looks that ranged from speechless shock to giddy excitement as they watched the examinees through the monitor screens.

As they watched a particular green-haired teen clad in black.

They watch him take off without a second of hesitation. Watch him take out the robots as if they were nothing but distractions. Witnessed as he saved student after student without a second thought.

The teachers were beyond impressed by now. A few of them, namely one homeroom teacher and an English teacher wore proud grins on their features.

However, one particular new addition to the staff was beyond impressed. The number one hero looking at the screen with a curious intensity. One that only the principal understood the meaning of.

"This batch of students are promising. Let's see how they fare against this challenge." The giddiness in the principal's voice was evident. His eyes shining in mischief as he focused on one particular training ground.

All of them watched as the boy ran straight into the fray. Not paying the threat any mind as he focused on something else. A figure trapped under fallen rubble.

____________________________________

They weren’t in the game anymore, his mind cried out.

The school wouldn’t endanger a student’s life.

Izuku couldn’t stand it though. Couldn’t live with himself if he just left her there.

He ran up to her, picking up two long jagged metal plates on his way. All the while keeping track of the fast-approaching zero pointer. Although he didn't have his swords, his skills were still present. He didn't need his swords.

“It’s okay! I’ll get you out of here!” He reassured the girl as he got ready to lift the concrete.

He could hear the whiring growing louder, the vibrations beneath his feet getting stronger.

“There’s no time! It’s coming! You need to go!” The girl cried out, her eyes widening in horror as she stared past Izuku. Straight at the giant robot looming over them. “If you stay here, we’ll both get crushed!”

“No way.” His voice brimmed with underlying emotion. His eyes flashing as tried to convey his sincerity. “As long as I am alive. I will not let another party member die.” Uraraka would have questioned the ‘party’ comment if she wasn’t caught up by the raw emotion dripping from the boy’s every word. Those shining green eyes held a captivating fire in them. It spoke of years of suppressed sadness and anger. “I will never let that happen. Not again.” The last words were whispered. She heard them nonetheless.

In that moment, she didn’t see a teenager anymore. She saw so much _more_. She couldn’t explain it even if she tried. But at that moment, she trusted him with everything she had.

The boy screamed, a raw, ragged sound as he held the metal sticks higher in his hands. His glare directed at the robotic arm that was coming down to crush them.

She wanted to close her eyes. Brace herself for the incoming pain that awaited them. She didn't though. Her eyes were trained on the green-haired teen in front of her. His body acting as a shield to keep her safe.

The robot struck down. His arm clashing against two crossed metal sticks. Creating a shock wave that rippled through the training ground. The boy had met the attack head-on. Blocking it. His ponytail whirling under the pressure of the wind he’d created.

She could see the metal slowly cracking under the weight and power it was subjected to.

The teen wasn't deterred though. With a swift movement of his arm, the robotic arm was thrust back. One of the metal sticks was broken now. Yet, the teen persisted. Running straight at the retreating robot. The boy struck at its body. Slicing the metal as he ran up the robot. His movements and speed barely visible to the naked eye.

Who was this guy?

With a final scream, the boy finished his attack. The robot exploded in a fiery display of electricity and explosions. Its metallic body sliced in half.

Barely paying the fire and explosions any mind. The teen dropped back onto the ground. His decent graceful as he dropped onto one knee. His head bowed as he breathed hard in exertion.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” The green-haired boy reassured. Slowly rising to his feet and looking at her again. A smile adorning his features. A great contrast to the unadulterated rage he showed just a few minutes ago.

With a sway of his body, the teen fell back, his body slumping on the concrete as consciousness left him.

  
__________________________

Silence dominated the field. The examinees were all gathered around the fallen figure as they looked upon the destruction and havoc he had caused.

The zero pointer was in tattered heaps on the ground next to him. Smoke and fire surrounding them as they just stood there. Speechless.

None of them had done anything. None of them had dared to move when the robot came into view.

Yet, this kid. A boy their age. Took it head-on. Destroyed it all by himself.

All of them had one prominent thought going through their minds in that instant.

Who was this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopr you like this chapter! let me know in the comments!
> 
> note:  
In this AU the sludge villain attack never happened. Izuku didn't have to stay late in school because Bakugou wasn't pestering him anymore!  
And for those who didn't really picture the fight, it was similar to the one against the minatore when Kirito faught it alone. The first time he used duel blades
> 
> Also check ou my insta account for a new drawing on this AU


	7. Changing tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry it took so long

Izuku imagines that in another life, he’d probably be more nervous than he is right now. It’s his first day of high school after all. Most people would be a little anxious.

However, standing here, in front of class 1-A’s intimidating door, he only feels calm. If not slightly curious as to what he’ll encounter on the other side of that particular threshold.

If SAO taught him one thing, it was to always remain calm and cool in the face of uncertainty. Getting scared meant getting sloppy and getting sloppy meant getting killed. It’s just the way that things worked. It was either, get emotional and make a mistake, or reign it in and stay focused. Survival at it’s finest.

These days, he just had to remind himself that there were no monsters on the other side of these doors. There were only teenagers, and possibly one slightly angry homeroom teacher.

After the entrance exam, he'd gotten a long lecture from Recovery Girl about his reckless and dangerous behavior. Therefore, when he'd gotten a glimpse of the two pro heroes coming towards him in angry strides. He just made a run for it. Successfully managing to avoid them since then. Mic was used to his lack of self-preservation by now. However, Aizawa was not.

Izuku didn’t want to go through that particular lecture. He shuddered at the thought. Aizawa could be scary when he wanted to. The man reminded him of Lizbeth when she got worked up about her equipment.

Shaking that thought away, he finally pushed the door open. Familiar voices immediately reaching his ears as he stepped into the room.

With a small sigh, he noted that Aizawa wasn't there yet. However, his momentary relief was cut short as Bakugou’s voice rang through the room.

That was another interaction he wasn’t looking forward to.

Nodding towards the occupants of the room, he made his way towards the desk adorning his name. He could practically feel the pair of eyes that were burning a hole through his retreating back.

Still, some people shot him a couple of glances. Some of them were even smiling at him or waving. He supposed that’s what normal students did to make friends.

He couldn’t bring himself to wave back though. He was a solo player and he always will be.

Everyone who got close to him ended up dead. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

His mind wandered to his other friends. Yui hadn’t been able to track them down without their real names. He figured it was for the best.

Yet, he couldn’t help the slight sinking feeling that pooled in his stomach. The thought of never seeing them again made his heart ache. They were the only ones who understood. They lost _him_ too.

His musing was interrupted as the blue-haired boy from the entrance exam entered his field of vision. The teen was as rigid as a board as he stood in front of him.

“Hello! My name is Iida Tenya! I must apologize for my actions before the exam! Your selfless actions that day proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had deeply misjudged you!” The boy- Iida then proceeded to bow to him, his posture displayed the perfect picture of respect and remorse.

“I- uh- ” He fumbled slightly with his words. His bewilderment barely concealed behind his practiced poker face. “Sure…” Doing his best to smile back at the taller teen, he continued. “I’m Ki- Izuku Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you Iida.” The beaming smile he got in response made the whole interaction worth it.

Iida opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was about to say was promptly overlapped by the bubbly voice that resounded from behind him.

“You’re the ninja kid!” Iida moved to the side, the now visible girl gladly taking his place in front of Izuku’s desk. It seemed trying to keep to himself wasn't going to work with these people. "You saved me from that giant robot! It was so cool! You were all like ‘it’s okay. You’re safe now.’” Her hand cupped her cheeks as she squealed in excitement trying her harder to mimic his voice. Her movements vaguely reminding him of Komi when he spoke about Pina. “I’m Uraraka by the way!”

His introduction was once again interrupted as a familiar gruff voice spoke from the doorway.

“If you came here to make friends, I suggest you drop out. This is the hero course. You better take it seriously or leave.” Tired eyes scanned the room, only lingering on Izuku for a couple of seconds. Satisfied with the student’s attention, he continued. “My name is Aizawa Shouta and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your high school carreers.” He drawled on, sounding bored and uninterested. His gaze, however, spoke of vigilance and keen eyes. “Hope you survive the experience.” He finished ominously. The deranged grin he shot the class, made them gulp collectively. Everyone except Izuku, that is.

The swordsman was used to Aizawa’s dark humor. It was actually quite endearing once you got to know the man. "Now, here are your gym uniforms" He pulled out two bags worth of clothes out of nowhere. Izuku vaguely noting the sleeping bag lying at the teacher’s feet. “You have 5 minutes to put these on and meet me outside.”

His classmates didn’t need to be told twice. Most of them already out the door by the time Izuku got up from his seat.

He could feel Aizawa’s eyes on him as he walked up to the teacher’s desk.

"Hey, Eraser." He tried to come off as nonchalant, but Aizawa seemed to see right through him.

“Midoriya.” Came the curt response. The man’s eyes bore through him. His gaze meaningful, as he waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

“Look, I know I’m supposed to act like I don’t know you, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For… you know… avoiding you after the exam and everything.” He didn’t break eye contact as he waited for Aizawa’s response. The man had become something of a big brother to him in the short time they had known each other. The hero’s relationship with Yashi making it easier for him to open up.

Aizawa held his gaze for a while longer. Intent on making him squirm. Izuku wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction though. These sorts of reactions were beaten out of him a long time ago. 

After a moment, the man seemed to sigh heavily, exasperation clear in his posture. “Just stop being reckless Problem child. The stunt you pulled in the entrance exam was dangerous. Zashi was about to go down there himself if it continued any longer than it had.”

"Do my ears deceive me or were you worried about me?" He couldn't help teasing the man. This was the only time he could act familiar with him, after all. Soon, they'd have to act like they were complete strangers. A wall would be formed between them under the professional guise of student and teacher.

Aizawa scoffed at that, looking as irritated as ever. Izuku could only smile harder in response.

“Go away, problem child. If I get there and you’re not ready with the rest, you’re going to have detention.” To an untrained eye, Aizawa seemed to be angry. However, Izuku spotted the barely concealed smirk from a mile away, the man unsuccessfully attempting to hide it behind his capture weapon.

With a parting salute, Izuku grabbed his gym uniform and dashed behind the rest of his classmates. He wanted to see Aizawa’s reaction when he got to the training ground before the rest of his classmates. 

____________________________

The long sleeves of his gym uniform did wonders in covering his brand. The wrist band he wore safely concealed from prying eyes. If he wanted to have a normal high school experience, he’d have to hide his past.

For once, maybe he could be normal.

Shooting one last glance across the teen-filled room, he ran down to meet his teacher. None of them paid him any mind while he changed. Given that he was tucked in the far corner of the room.

If Aizawa was impressed with his changing time, he didn’t show it. But Izuku knew the man well enough to notice the tiniest bit of change in his expression.

A few minutes later, the whole class had arrived. All of them showing different signs of apprehension and excitement for the exercise that awaited them.

"Now that you're all here, we can get started," Aizawa announced, his eyes raking through the crowd of students in front of him. "Today, you'll be having a quirk assessment test. This test will help determine your potential in terms of control and ability. You all will be doing various exercises, ranging from a fifty-meter dash, sidesteps, push-up to many other different physical exercises. You will be permitted the use of your quirks throughout the whole exercise as long as you don't interfere with the other participants." He drawled on, his eyes once again wandering over each student until they finally settled on Izuku's own. "Izuku Midoriya, you scored the highest on the entrance exam. Please step forward.”

This came as surprise to Izuku. He’d gotten his acceptance letter a few weeks ago. All Might himself informed him that he’d passed with 60 rescue points and 65 combat points. However, what the number one hero hadn’t told him was his ranking in the exams.

Ignoring the whispers that spread amongst his peers and the cursing of one particular blond-haired teen. He stepped forward.

“Now, Midoriya, do you remember your PE marks for the ball throw in middle school?” Aizawa seemed to realize his mistake a second later.

“No, sir. I don’t remember.” At that Aizawa just nodded his head.

“Well, this won’t work then.” He muttered slightly under his breath. “Bakugou, since you were ranked second. Please take Midoriya’s place.”

The blonde scoffed slightly, but followed through nonetheless. “Sixty-five meters Sir.” He spoke without prompt.

"At your old schools, the use of quirks wasn't allowed to give students an equal chance at succeeding. However, you are in the hero course now. Being fair is irrelevant. Bakugou, take this.” He proceeded to hand the teen a metered ball. “Step into the circle and throw this as far as you can. You can use your quirk however you see fit as long as you stay in the circle.”

Bakugou seems to perk up at that. A smirk forming on his features as he stepped into place and got into a proper stance. 

Retracting his hand back, he proceeded to launch the ball into the sky. Explosions propelling the ball further away. The display of firepower shocking the class into silence as they watched the ball soar through the sky. A trail of smoke following closely behind it.

Aizawa broke the silence by announcing the distance. A precise 705.2 m. “Knowing the full extent of your powers will help monitor your improvement and further your growth.” He continued, completely ignoring the smirk adorning Bakugou’s face as he stepped back into the crowd of students. “Either rise to your full potential or quit now. In fact, the person who scores last will be expelled.”

The panic and fear was palpable now. The previous excitement that had settled between them was gone in an instant.

Izuku knew Aizawa well enough to know that he wasn't bluffing.

The first test was the fifty-meter dash.

Most of the class was in relatively good shape. Although a few of them had the advantage of suitable quirks. Iida's quirk, in particular, was meant for this kind of test. The engines on his legs boosting him into the finish line at approximately 3.04 seconds.

When his turn came, it was against Bakugou.

_____________________

Now, Aizawa knew, from what Yamada told him that Kirito was a powerful player in SAO. If not the most powerful.

He’d already gotten a glimpse of that strength during their training. However, today, he’d be able to actually get a semi-clear measurement of his powers. At the least, an idea of the power that the teen before him held.

He watched as Izuku stretched before the race. He saw him narrow his eyes in determination. Watched as his limbs seemed to tense for a moment.

If he hadn’t already tried to erase Midoriya’s powers before, he’d think that the slight, almost imperceptible glow that surrounded his body was a result of a normal quirk.

Yet, he knew better. Izuku was activating a skill. Something that normally shouldn't be possible outside of a video game. In their day and age, it wasn't so far fetched though. 

The buzzer sounded for the start. Instantly, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him, Izuku's body blurred across the distance. The teen could be seen crossing the finish line only a few seconds later. 2.1 seconds. A new record.

Not wanting to acknowledge the slack-jawed expressions on his other student’s faces. He quickly gestured for them to move onto the next test. Bakugou seemed to be holding himself back for some reason. As if he was physically willing himself not to confront the green-haired teen. 

Making a note of that particular fact, he moved on too.

The next tests went similarly. Midoriya’s powers were versatile enough to cover most of the hurdles in his way.

He wasn’t classing first in every test, but he wasn’t slacking either.

Shoji Mezo, the kid with the Dupli-arms quirk got the highest in the grip test. His strengths surpassing Midoriya's by a couple of kilograms.

It was Yaoyorozu Momo, however, who got first in the endurance running. Her creation quirk allowing her to wiz across the field in a literal motorcycle.

The standing long jump also had many students clearing the distance provided. Giving them a tied chance at first for the test.

Slowly but surely, he was beginning to see the potential held by this year’s class. All of them had a strong grip on their powers. Most of them knew how to use them to their benefit in a versatile and clever way.

By the end, Aizawa had a fairly good picture of their futures. He’d never actually admit it out loud, but maybe this year’s batch of students was different.

Finally, the last test came. The ball throw. Bakugou, having already taken it was standing aside as the rest gave it their shot.

Aizawa was pleasantly surprised as he watched Uraraka float the ball into the sky. The measuring device in his hand instantly marking a bold infinity as the score.

He was curious, however, to see what Midoriya planned to do for this particular test. From what he knew, his powers weren't going to give him more than a boost for his throw. For the key to this test was distance and not strengths. 

Izuku took the ball and stood in the middle of the circle.

The kid seemed to take a moment to gather his wits as his gaze fixed itself on the object in his grip. 

He watched in quiet fascination as a fire lit up in those usually blank green eyes. Determination once again set in the teen's features as he got ready to throw the ball.

However, instead of throwing his shoulder back to get a good distance in his throw. The kid proceeded to toss the ball in the air, right above his head.

It happened in an instance. As if you’d blink and it would be over. The ball flew high above their heads. But instead of falling back onto the ground. The boy flipped his body so that a fully powered and well-aimed kick propelled the ball into the sky once more. This time, sending it soaring through the clouds as he covered more than enough distance.

A beeping sound got him out of his shocked reverie as he gazed down and into the device in his hand. 690 meters.

This kid…

_________________________

The class huddled in front of the projection screen. Anticipation and anxiousness practically oozing out of them. The atmosphere was just as tense as it was when Aizawa first threatened them with expulsion. If not more.

Clicking the red button on his device, Aizawa watched as the screen lit up. Displaying the outcome to the students.

First on the list was Yaoyorozu. Followed closely Todoroki Shoto in second place. Both recommendation students were looking calmly at the screen. Aware of their skill and not at all perturbed by the outcome.

Third was Midoriya Izuku. Followed by Bakugou Katsuki in fourth place.

However, what most of the students were focused on was the last place ranking student.

All eyes were trained on the short purple-haired boy who looked on the verge of tears as he gazed at the screen in shock.

“I was lying. No one is going to be expelled today." He spoke before any real panic could ensue. "It was all a logical ruse to make sure that you give it your all in these tests." He grinned in satisfaction as he saw the shock and relief washing over the students standing before him. Mineta, the purple-headed boy, seemed on the verge of fainting. Tears running down his face as he shouted in relief.

He was about to take his leave, but hesitated as he watched the explosive blonde make his way towards Midoriya.

An angry scowl twisting his features as he stomped his feet.

_____________________

“Deku!” The growl of his nickname behind him didn’t really come as a surprise to Izuku. In fact, he’d be more surprised if Katsuki didn’t react to his sudden show of power. “Care to explain what the fuck just happened?”

It was moments like these that Izuku noticed the change in his childhood friend. Noticed the subtle differences in the explosive blonde's behavior. 

The old Kacchan would already be on him by now. Trying to beat the answer out of him.

Gesturing for Uraraka and Iida to go on ahead without him, Izuku turned to face the angry teen.

He made sure that none of the other students around were listening before he answered. His voice calm and leveled.

“My personality wasn’t the only thing that the game changed Kacchan.” He replied slowly. Knowing fully well that this vague answer wasn’t going to satisfy the fiery teen. “However, I don’t see how this is any of your concern, so I’ll be going now. See you later Kacchan" He made sure to use the nickname to show that he wasn't looking to rile the teen up. However, cold and vague was his signature reaction to everything these days.

Instead of the explosive reaction he'd been expecting. The blonde seemed to scoff at his response. Hesitating a moment before cursing and stepping aside to let him pass.

Maybe, just maybe, Bakugou really did change while he was in the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
I also wanted to assure you guys that I have every intention of finishing this story! Since I've been getting many comments that questioned whether it was ongoing or not! 
> 
> Don't worry though, I might take a while to update sometimes, but I will always finish the things I start! ^_^


	8. Starting line

“Here I am! Coming through the door! Like a normal person!” The number one hero’s booming voice resounded through the classroom. Startling the occupants as their heads collectively turned towards the source of the sound. All Might in all his costumed and muscled glory was standing right in front of them.

All Might raked his eyes across the students seated in front of him. Trying to remember each one of them from what he saw in the entrance exam.

One particular student stood out that day the most. The boy was currently the only one not sporting a smile on his face at his sudden entrance. It made him pause. Usually, kids were excited to see their hero. However, this kid had a neutral expression masking his features. As if a wall separated the world from his true feelings. 

He remembers seeing the teen rushing headfirst into danger to save the girl. He remembers feeling like for one moment there, his search was over. Seeing this kid ready to sacrifice everything to save another. The answer to his problems had been as clear as day.

He couldn't decide something like this on a whim though or so Nedzu said. So he decided to wait and learn more about the students in his class this year. And if he kept a closer eye on one particular green haired teen. Then no one would be the wiser.

_________________________________

After introducing himself as their hero combat training teacher. All Might instructed them to get their costumes and meet him at training ground BETA.

Standing now in the boy’s changing room. Izuku was questioning the design of his hero costume.

He spent many days thinking it over and after a while, it seemed logical to model his costume after his gear in the game.

Although looking at it now. He couldn't help but feel a little bit off. The support department had done a wonderful job recreating it and even improving it.

The whole thing was lined with thin, yet sturdy Kevlar. Followed by another layer of shielded material to absorb any shock or direct hit that came his way. Like his combat gear in SAO, the costume was all black. Lined with white and some red. The last part was added to his belt as a token from Shinshi’s own gear.

All in all, his costume consisted of black knee padded pants with a black belt lined with red and a silver buckle. A black V-neck shirt lined with a black padded breastplate. He wore it underneath an equally dark trench coat with white lining going down the sleeves. The coat was a perfect replica, reminiscing of the one he wore in SAO. Two straps crisscrossed across his chest and went over his shoulders and under his sides respectively. The straps were there in order to hold his two swords on his back. He had black combat boots tucked tightly on his feet and black fingerless gloves, that were padded for heat and friction resistance. His elbows also adorned blackguards to protect his joints.

His support items were safely tucked in small pouches on his belt. A couple of throwing blades and knives. Followed by first-aid items, capture led-lined tapes, and emergency goggles.

Satisfied with his final appearance and trying to ignore the dread he felt when looking at his almost too familiar costume. He followed the rest of the students out onto the training facility.

___________________________________

Walking out into the sun-lit clearing, he couldn’t help but feel a little out of place.

Nevertheless, he kept his head held high as he crossed the field to wait with the other students that were already there.

“Midoriya!” Uraraka’s voice sounded from behind him. The girl finally calling him by his real name instead of the nickname she’d heard from Bakugou earlier that day. He supposed he didn't mind it so much anymore but still...He had explained to her anyway that he preferred being called by his real name. "You look so cool! You have like this whole mysterious Bad-ass vibe going on!" She exclaimed. 

Finally turning around to meet her gaze, he saw her jumping from one foot to the other in excitement. Her pink and black costume vaguely reminded him of the pro hero Thirteen.

“Thanks, yours looks good too. I see you decided to follow in a certain space hero’s footsteps.” He noted lightly. Trying to make conversation with the girl. Two years of solo playing didn’t help him in the social skills department.

That got a nervous laugh out of her. Her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck as she replied. “Y-yeah… Although I wish that they hadn’t made it so skin-tight.”

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a very rigid looking knight-in-shining armor. The chopping motions of his hands instantly exposing the armor’s occupant.

“You’re costume looks very well thought out Midoriya! Although I must ask if these weapons have been approved by the school! I doubt they’d let us handle such dangerous pieces of weaponry!”

Shrugging his shoulder slightly, he muttered a quick “Don’t worry about it.”

Whatever lecture Iida had prepared for him was cut short by All Might’s voice calling for them to gather ‘round.

The hero proceeded to explain the exercise to them. To Izuku’s surprise and slight amusement, the number one hero was using a script to get through the explanation. 

They would all be split into pair. Each pair would be designated as the villains or as the heroes.

The villains were tasked with guarding a bomb in a specific building of field Beta. While the heroes' jobs was to either apprehend the villains or get a hold of the weapon. The villains would either be taken down or captured.

The whole thing reminded Izuku of a really bad video game. He supposed he didn’t mind all that much though.

After drawing names from a helmet, who he supposed belonged to Iida, the teams were decided.

He ended up being paired with Uraraka as the heroes. While the villains going against them were none other than Bakugou and Iida. This was going to be an experience, wasn’t it?

_______________________________

Waiting outside the designated building was a quiet affair. Both he and Uraraka were currently crouched around the blue-prints they’d been handed of the structure.

Izuku made sure to memorize the space before moving on to making an actual plan.

Uraraka’s quirk was Anti-gravity. Whatever she touches with all five of her fingers, loses its gravitational pull. Therefore floats. 

Giving her a quick rundown of his abilities, they formed a plan.

_________________________________

They floated up to the second floor. The only sounds around them was the quiet thud of Uraraka’s footsteps as they walked through the corridor leading to the stairs.

His own footsteps were muted by his activated stealth skills. Making it very hard for anyone to actually feel or hear his presence when needed.

He took a moment to activate search. Evidently, there was a figure marching down the stairs to meet them. Despite the brisk movements of Bakugou’s body. The boy knew how to keep himself from making a lot of noise.

Waiting for the right moment. He gestured for Uraraka to stop. Both of them waiting for the blonde to come to them. 

It happened in an instant. Bakugou swiveled from around the corner. Body tense and ready for a fight.

Despite that particular fact, the teen wasn't expecting to be instantly ambushed. His body was barely able to dodge the kick aimed for his stomach. The hit instead striking him in the side. Sending him skidding a couple of steps back.

Uraraka didn’t need to be told anything. The girl already halfway up the stairs. Having followed the plan and taken Bakugou’s distraction as an opportunity to go up to the third floor. The floor they knew, contained an anxious Iida and a very fake bomb.

“Deku” Bakugou growled as he straightened up once more. Fury was evident in his features. “What the fuck was that!” He shouted in frustration. Immediately going in for a few explosion-fueled punches.

Izuku was expecting it though. So, putting the years of information he’d gathered about the explosive teen to good use. He used the boy’s momentum against him. Taking a hold of his right arm and effectively sending him toppling over his shoulder. Flipping the teen onto his back. A hard thud echoing through the hall as Bakugou wheezed to recover his breath.

“It’s called fighting Katsuki. You of all people should know about that.” Kirito knew that he was taunting the boy now. He couldn’t help the slight satisfaction he felt though. He finally got to show Bakugou that he wasn’t helpless anymore.

Getting back on his feet, Bakugou took a battle stance once more. His persistence reminding Midoriya of the kid who never lost. A kid who wanted to win no matter what.

_______________________________________

“Did you see that?” A red headed student exclaimed from the viewing room. If All Might remembers correctly, his name was Kirishima Eijirou."It's like Midoriya knew that Bakugou was there before he even got there!” The teen shouted excitedly. Gaining a few shouts of agreement from the students.

“Bakugou reacted pretty fast too though.” Tsuyu, the girl with the frog quirk countered quietly.

Looking back at the monitor, All Might wondered what was up with these two students. It seemed their relationship harbored more than meets the eyes. From the files he’s been given. They came from the same middle school.

“Yeah but look at those moves! Midoriya looks like the real deal!” Kaminari, a blonde student with an electricity quirk stated. The whole class getting riled up while watching the fight.

_______________________________________

“The Deku I knew would be cowering right now. He would be shaking in his boots! Were you looking down on me all this time you bastard?!” The raw emotion in the blonde’s voice shook him down to the core. “Were you always holding back!?”

“That Deku died a long time ago Kacchan.” His voice was rising with every step he took towards the explosion wielder. “These two years made me who I am today. No more, no less.” He continued evenly. “Now are you going to fight me with everything you’ve got or keep on talking!? Because I’m going to capture you one way or another.” He screamed, a grin unknowingly making itself on his features.

Bakugou seemed to hesitate for a second only. His features mirroring Izuku’s own a moment later. “Bring it on nerd!”

They both charged at each other. Bakugou’s hands lighting up in a fiery display of hot explosions.

Dodging the explosion with impressive footwork, he swipes at the blonde’s arm with the tip of one of his throwing knives. A shallow cut, meant to distract and inflict pain instead of lethally hurting him. The pain effectively deters the teen’s attention from the attack.

Using Bakugou’s distraction to his advantage, he charged at the blonde once more.

Years of experience have honed Izuku’s skills to the point where an inexperienced teenager didn’t stand a chance against him.

Izuku flipped his body in the air, using the ceiling to kick off towards the opposite direction. Kicking the teen into the ground and effectively holding him down a moment later. A strong grip on his wrists preventing any sort of movement and aiming the explosion into a safe direction.

"VILLAIN BAKUGOU CAPTURED!" All Might's voice boomed across the building from the speakers attached to the corners. The tape around the blonde's hands, enough to call his capture.

“Tsk. You call that a fight?” Bakugou grumbled angrily. Although Izuku couldn’t hear any real bite behind his words.

“Maybe another day Katsuki. When he have more time.” With a parting salute. Izuku ran up to meet Uraraka and Iida on the third floor. They only had a few minutes left, after all.

The scene he found when he reached the room wasn’t what he expected. Iida had his back facing him. Uraraka panting on the other side of the room as she tried to get to the bomb.

Uraraka’s eyes flashed for a second on his form. It seemed she was subtle enough, given that Iida was none the wiser.

Slowly making his way towards the speedster, he took hold of one of his knives.

Whatever monologue Iida was in the middle of spouting was cut short as the blade made contact with his uncovered neck. The boy in question immediately tensed. Not expecting Izuku to be there so soon. Despite the announcement of Bakugou’s capture.

It seemed he underestimated the armor clad teen though. For he wasn’t expecting the kick that was suddenly aimed at his head. Quickly dodging so that he was standing next to Uraraka now, he unsheathed his sword. Ready to finish this once and for all. The elucidator’s pitch black blade shining in the light.

Not giving the engine quirked villain a chance to think, he quickly charged at him. A blur of movements as he didn’t give him any time to react. “SWITCH!” Realizing his slip-up a moment later, he tried to correct himself. “URARAKA GO! NOW!”

It seems that the gravity girl understood the gist of what he meant for the moment his blade made contact with the boy’s armor, All Might’s voice thundered through the speakers once again. “WEAPON CAPTURED.”

Uraraka had once again taken advantage of their opponent’s distraction to reach for the bomb.

“HERO TEAM WINS!”

___________________________________

Walking back to the viewing room, they were met with cheer and congratulation from most of the students. All of them sporting matching grins as they got excited for their own matches.

“Settle down kids. Now, who can tell me who the MVP of this exercise was?”

A couple of hesitant hands were raised but All Might seemed to pick the student with the most confidence in their reaction.

“Midoriya is the MVP, sir.” Yaoyorozu’s voice was even as she explained her reasoning. “Bakugou didn’t really spend any time forming a plan with his teammate. Nor did he try to actually talk to him throughout the whole exercise. His actions were rash, despite his good reaction time to the ambush and the attacks.” She informed curtly. “On the other hand, Uraraka followed through her plan with Midoriya but she later lost her element of surprise by undermining the seriousness of the situation. She ended up giving away her position and losing a perfect opportunity for an attack.” She seemed to give the two students a time to reflect before continuing with her explanation. “Iida, however, took the exercise to a whole new level of seriousness by fully taking on the role of a villain. However, despite All Might’s obvious announcement of his teammate’s capture, he forgot to keep his guard up in case Midoriya decided to join Uraraka. Which was an oversight on his part, since Midoriya had no other obstacle to surpass.”

The whole class was nodding along to her words at this point. Some of them only now realizing the mistakes they had overlooked before. “Finally, Midoriya is the MVP, since he followed through his plan until the end. Effectively capturing Bakugou in the shortest time possible and without causing any damage to the structure around him or the villain. He even was able to improvise once he was faced with a hurdle. He reacted to the situation accordingly and used his teammate’s abilities to his advantage. Giving Uraraka many opportunities to act by distracting their opponent himself.”

All Might seemed to be at a loss for words. Laughing nervously as he congratulated Yaoyorozu on her thoroughly thought-out analyses. However, he did end up lecturing Midoriya on underestimating his opponent.

The rest of the exercise went smoothly as one by one, the teams went through their own matches.

All Might thinks he sees the start of the boy’s influence on his class.

Everyone was now fired up and determined to give it their all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked what I did for the battle exercise.   
There may not have been a lot of fighting but the reason behind that will be explained later on.   
Also, I felt like this Kirito wouldn't prolongue a fight that he could win in an instant.


	9. Surprise encounters

After Combat training the day before, Izuku finds himself in more and more situations where people are trying to socialize with him. It’s a weird yet strangely welcomed feeling of normalcy.

Their second day of school runs smoothly enough. Aizawa tells them about a scheduled trip to a rescue training facility that afternoon. The class then proceeds with the task of electing a class president. 

Izuku had completely forgotten that part of the whole school experience. He'd spent the last year of middle school too busy trying to catch up. Instead of actually participating in any class-related activities. 

He’s trying to shut out his classmate’s rowdiness when he hears his name being called. Removing his head from its current position on the desk, he looks up to find Aizawa staring at him. The man, who apparently woke up while he was distracted, is gesturing for him to come up to the front of the class. 

He does so without really realizing what it meant. However, as he gets closer to the board, he sees it. Right there, under the tally for most votes, is his name. Midoriya Izuku is written in bold, perfect letters, practically mocking him.

“There you go then. Midoriya will be the class president while Yaoyorozu will be the vice president. Class dismissed.” Aizawa says with little enthusiasm despite the smirk Izuku knows he’s hiding under his capture weapon.

The class cheers for them as they get back to their seats. Yaoyorozu having given a small speech about her gratitude.

Izuku, on the other hand, just wants to find the four people who voted for him and kill them. Maybe get them a psych test while he was at it. Because, who in their right mind, made him the class president?

He takes it anyway though. It’s not like he’s not used to responsibility.

It’s later that morning that he finds out who were three of his four votes. They’re sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria when the three gather up the courage to actually tell him. He’s currently picking at his lunch in thought when they speak up. Iida starts by congratulating him and offering his help since his vote put him in that position. Uraraka just assures him that she voted for him for a reason and that he should trust her.

It’s Kirishima’s vote, however, that makes him pause. He hasn’t really interacted with the red-haired teen yet, other than small conversations and introductions. Nonetheless, the boy tells him that he’s confident in his choice. Each one of them reassuring him that he'll be a really good president.

Before he can actually get a word in though, the intruder alarm sounds through the cafeteria. The noise immediately results in an uproar of panic. The students push and shove each other towards the exit. So Izuku does the only thing he can think of.

He climbs on top of the cafeteria table and promptly screams at the crowd to just. STOP. Having garnered their attention, he calmly explains that it must be a misunderstanding and that they should just remain calm and collected. He makes sure to appear as neutral as possible.

It's then that he sees the crowd of reporters charging at UA's main building. The information serves to quell the student's fears. Everyone goes out the door calmly after that.

He hates the fact that he may have just about sealed his fate as class president. His mood souring for the rest of the school day.

_________________________________

After the whole fiasco this morning and later at lunch. He’s more than ready to go to rescue training. His body yearns for something to do. For actions to take. Klein may have been right when he accused him of being a combat addict.

Although, to be fair, he’s pretty sure that today’s training won’t have anything to do with combat. He’s excited nonetheless.

He, along with Yaoyorozu make sure all the students are seated on the bus before joining them.

He takes a seat right at the edge of one of the long seats on board. Uraraka taking the seat next to him and Asui the one in front of him. 

They’re almost there when he hears his name being called. Meeting the girl’s eyes, he soundlessly gets her to ask whatever she needs to.

“Midoriya, I’ve been wondering…” Asui begins slowly, her voice gaining the attention of the students seated around them. “Why do you have two swords, but never use them? I mean, you used one of them during the battle training but you never actually did anything with it.” She says bluntly, not noticing the way his eyes narrowed at the question. He’s been dreading the use of his sword for a while now. Using them would be a clear sign of his past. He’d be basically screaming his SAO survivor status. He didn’t think he was ready for that yet.

“Yeah! I was going to ask you about that too!” Uraraka agrees besides him.

He’s about to come up with an excuse to redirect the conversation, when it seems he doesn’t have to.

“If the nerd doesn’t want to talk, don’t fucking push him frog face.” Bakugou grits out from his place in one of the seats near them. It seems the blonde keeps giving him breaks these days.

“Besides, we only had one occasion to use weapons Asui, give the guy some time.” Kirishima, ever the social butterfly, doesn’t give the students any chance to start an argument. The teen letting out a breathy laugh, effectively breaking any tension that had settled around the group. “Anyway Midoriya, you were really cool in that exercise! So manly!”

This brings up a whole new conversation topic as they discuss the battle exercise and everyone's performance.

The ride ends shortly after. Aizawa calling out for them to get down. It’s only then that Izuku realizes that he hadn't actually answered anything. 

_________________________________

It’s none other than Pro hero Thirteen that greets them at the entrance of the USJ. The hero introduces himself than promptly dives into a speech about the dangers that surround quirk use in this day and age. He tries to listen intently but he finds himself constantly spacing out. A strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

It's the same feeling he has every time he was out in the dungeons in SAO. Dread. His guard is instantly up. His eyes scanning through the facility, searching for any kind of threat.

Using his searching skills, he noticed a strange entity forming right in the center of the field

He meets Aizawa’s gaze discreetly, not wanting to cause any kind of unnecessary panic if he’s wrong.

The teacher in question, slowly follows his gaze down to the plaza, his hand reaches for the capture weapon as soon as he sees it too. There, right in the middle of the central plaza, is some kind of warp gate. Hundreds of people begin to step out of it. Villains.

“Huddle together! Thirteen! Get the kids to safety! These are villains!” Aizawa barks his commands and immediately turns to run into the fray.

“Eraser! Wait!” He’s shouting before he can stop himself. Already stepping to join the hero on the stairs. “I’m going with you.” His tone is even, voice calm. Leaving no space for dissuasion. He knows it. Aizawa knows it too. There’s no persuading him.

“Kid, I got this, just-“ Aizawa begins but Izuku shoots him a knowing look. He wants to tell him that he’ll go whether the teacher wants him to or not.

“You know I can do this.” He says instead. Hoping he won’t have to go against his orders.

“Fine, Thirteen! GO NOW! Don’t let any other student come after us!” Just like that, they charge in. Leaving a confused pro hero and class in their wake.

_______________________

They run in parallel, feet pounding on the asphalt as they try to see what exactly they are dealing with.

Ahead of them stands about a dozen villains. They know each other’s fighting style well enough by now to know what to do.

Unsheathing his sword, Izuku charges at the mutation type villains. Leaving the emitter types to Eraserhead.

Kirito soon gets lost in the blur of movements around him. His body on autopilot as he goes through the stances. His sword slashes at just the right points. Avoiding any lethal damage and working on incapacitating his opponents. They all feel like small-time villains as he fights them. He's reminded suddenly of the sentinel minions he used to come across in the boss fights. Even the small-time monsters in the dungeons. 

A man charges at him just as he’s taking down another villain. The villain has retractable blades in his arms. The metal gleaming in the light at him runs at him. Dodging the attack, he immediately crouches down, swiping his feet from under him. The man hits the ground with a thud, yet still tries to get back up. Before he can though, Aizawa is already behind him, eyes glowing an angry red as he knocks him out with a well-aimed kick to the head. 

They fight for what feels like hours but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Finally, the villain input seems to slow down. Aizawa and Kirito are back to back now. Both of them are panting but ready to act at any moment. Around them lay multiple villains. All of them in different states of unconsciousness and incapacitation.

“You okay there kid?” Aizawa asks between huffs, gaze not leaving the field in front of him.

“Never better, Eraser.” Izuku replies lightly.

Their conversation is interrupted by slow clapping. They turn at the same time towards the source of the noise on their right.

“Well, well, well… It seems we have our first boss right here.” The man in front of them has pale blue hair. Mutilated hands are attached to multiple parts of his body. Only serving to further the dread that pools in Izuku’s stomach. "And a swordsman too…" He coos happily, his voice dangerously low. "I wonder..."

“Why are you here? You were the ones who caused the alarms to go off this morning! Weren’t you!” Aizawa shouts, probably trying to distract the man long enough for any backup to arrive.

“You’re Eraserhead right? There’s only one hero who can do what you just did.” This draws a reaction from the teacher. The man standing slightly straighter. Ready for a fight at any moment. Not many people knew about his hero persona. “Who’s the kid though? Some hero wannabe?” His eyes rake over Izuku in slight interest, his gaze lingering a little bit more on the weapon still strapped to his back. “Could you b-“

“Leave my students alone.”Aizawa interrupts him with a growl. Immediately diving for an attack. "Your fight isn't with them."

The man reacts almost instantly, dodging the hero’s attack at an unnatural speed as he skids back a couple of steps. “You misunderstand Eraserhead. We are the league of villains. We came here to take down the symbol of peace.” His voice is getting stronger as he continues. Frantic even. “Since he doesn’t seem to be here. Killing your students will have to do instead.” He finished ominously, giving away the smirk that surely adorns his features by now.

With that, he charges at Kirito. However, he doesn't get to reach him, his path effectively blocked by the angry homeroom teacher. He tries to help him but his own path gets blocked by multiple villains running at him, all at once.

From the corner of his eye, he can see them trading blows. Eraserhead’s red eyes growing dimmer with each passing second. The urge to blink getting stronger and stronger.

Somehow, Eraserhead manages to trap the villain with his capture weapon. Using it to pull the man towards him. Slamming an elbow into his stomach in brute force.

However, instead of flinching from the attack, the hand-villain takes hold of Aizawa’s elbow. Izuku can see the struggle for release from his place near them.

The villains he’d been fighting, lay unconscious at his feet. Looking around for any other attack, his eyes land on something else. A couple of feet ahead of them, are Mineta and Tsuyu. Both of them look scared as they crouch down in the water. Hiding from the villains in the plaza. He’s too distracted by the sudden appearance of his classmates to see the hair on Aizawa’s head falling back on his shoulders. His eyes turning back to their natural dark color.

A grunt of pain gets his attention back to the fight near him. He watches in horror as Aizawa’s skin crumbles into ash at the villain’s touch. Disintegrated flesh and raw muscle sits in place of the previously unblemished skin. The hero tears himself away from the villains' grasp. Putting as much distance between them as possible in order to regain his composure.

A disintegration quirk then.

Looking at Aizawa worriedly he gets a small nod in reassurance.

“His quirk is touch-based then." He states in a hushed whisper.

Looking at each other for a moment, they come to a mutual decision. They’re going to have to fight together on this one.

With only a nod exchanged between them. They charge.

Aizawa swings low as he aims for the villain’s legs while Kirito, goes in for a slash on the arm. They manage to at least overwhelm the villain slightly, as he frantically tries to dodge their successive attacks. Aizawa manages to hit the man with a swift kick to the back. Whispering a soft ‘switch’ that makes Kirito prouder than he’d like to admit. Taking it as an opportunity, Kirito slashes at the man’s feet, sending the villain toppling to the ground. The man howls in anger, hands coming down to hit the ground in rapid successions. Fury practically pouring from his every word. “I’ve had enough of this! Nomu! Take care of them! Take out the teacher first.”

Izuku’s about to ask what the hell was a Nomu. However, his question is answered a second later. Out of seemingly nowhere, a giant monster appears in the plaza. It rounds immediately in on Aizawa. Pining the man in the blink of an eye.

It has dark blue skin, its stature towering over the hero menacingly. Reminding Izuku grimly of gleam eyes. The sword strapped to the thing’s back isn’t helping his image at all. The blade is huge, reminiscing of the Zanbota sword from SAO. A sickening crack resounds through the field as the Nomu crushes Aizawa’s arms in its grip. Izuku doesn’t know if he’s imagining the whimper that comes from the water near them.

Before he can even register the movement. He’s already running at the monster. Sword held firmly in hand as he slashes at its back with a shout of anger.

The hit pushes the Nomu slightly forwards and off of the underground hero. As if to attack, the creature raises its arms above its head. However, instead, it proceeds to take out the sword strapped to its back.

Without waiting for another reaction from the monster, Kirito slashes at it again, this time hitting its leg. To his shock, the wound immediately stitches itself back together. No sign of the injury he inflicted on it. Regeneration quirk maybe? He doesn't have time to ponder it though, the sword aimed at his head making it hard for him to think about anything else. 

“Get out of there!” Aizawa shouts at him from his place on the ground. His broken and bleeding arm held tightly against his body.

Barely dodging the hit coming his way, he goes on the offensive once again. However, this time, his sword is met with the monster’s as they struggle against each other's strengths. He feels his feet cracking the ground beneath him but pushes on anyway. They trade more blows, their blades create a cacophony of clashes throughout the field. He's getting tired though and every hit he lands disappears as if nothing happened. This was going to take forever.

A blow to his stomach sends him skidding across the floor, knocking him several feet back. However, he doesn’t let himself fall over. Swiftly, he jabs his sword into the ground, flipping his body and landing on his feet in a low crouch. A copper taste makes itself known in his mouth, he grimly wipes the blood that spills from between his clenched teeth. This was the difference between SAO and the outside world. Injuries were harder to ignore. Blood and pain were all too real here.

The only way to end this was to use his full powers. But even then… He'd be exposing his past to his friends. To the villains even.

His decision is made for him, however, as he catches the look of hopelessness in Tsuyu’s eyes. He follows her gaze to the Nomu and he sees it. The monster is going for Aizawa again. Sword raised in the air, ready to strike at the teacher’s fallen form.

He’d be damned if he let anyone get killed on his watch. He’d rather die.

Sachi’s and Shinsou’s face flash right before his eyes. Followed by the faces and voices of the people that died in front of him.

The fear and hopelessness he yearned to wipe away from their faces.

"STOP!"

His throat hurts as he screams at the top of his lungs. Fear and anger boiling in the deepest pit of his stomach. He desperately lungs at the space between Aizawa and the sword aimed at his heart. Only reaching him at the last possible second, to intercept the blow.

Kirito’s sword hisses against the lengths of his opponent's. Yellow sparks erupting from the contact as he barely manages to deflect its path. Effectively, redirecting the hit so it plunges into the ground instead, just inches away from where Aizawa’s body lied.

"Impossible!" He hears the villain shout angrily from a place nearby. He doesn't pay it any mind though “How is he doing that!? Nomu is supposed to be stronger than ALL Might!”

Preparing for the monster’s next attack, he takes out the sword still strapped to his back. The dark repulser feels right in his grip as he holds it for the first time. It’s weight grounding him to the reality of the fight.

The swing comes fast and hard. The swipe meant to be fatal. Each hit he takes, a step closer to an inevitable doom. If he had an HP bar in this world, he imagines it would be steadily dwindling down to red.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" He shouts, knowing his classmates will understand.

_There’s no turning back now._

With that, he lets himself get lost in the fight.

He blocks the Nomu’s blade with both his swords. His weapons crossed against the monster's own steel, as they absorb the blow. The impact causes a shockwave to spread around them. The wind scatters the dust and make his cloak sway behind him. With newfound strengths, he parries the sword above him, managing to halt the monster's attack. 

His mind goes back to the skills he acquired with the Dual Blades. Thoughts screaming at him to make this count.

The Nomu’s regenerative powers will hinder any attempt he makes at destroying it unless he’s fast enough.

With a battle cry, he goes on the offensive. Running at the monster in a blur of movements. Back low to the ground, his gaze trained on the beast.

His swords slash and cuts at the Nomu’s flesh in a rapid succession, barely leaving the monster any time to react. A high level slash with his right followed by a mid-level one with his left. His movements are getting faster and faster. Left-right-left-right.

_He needed to go faster._

This doesn't change the fact, however, that he does get hit many times. His whole body aches as he endures blow after blow in order to get in as many hits in of his own as possible.

_Faster. _

His mind feels slightly disconnected as his body moves with a speed he’s never seen before. His swords moving at a pace fast enough to blur in the light. He’s getting tired though. He won’t last long.

Still…

_He needed to go faster. _

A fifty hit convo wasn’t going to cut it in this fight. He needed to go beyond that.

_____________________________

“Is that Midoriya?” Todoroki asks, having just arrived at the plaza with Bakugou and Kirishima. “He’s fighting like-“

“Like he’s been doing it for years.” Tsuyu says as she makes her way towards them. Aizawa’s barely conscious body slumped over her arm as she holds him up by the shoulder.

Todoroki instantly goes to lift the man up himself. Eyes never straying from the fight that’s happening in front of them.

They watch in shock as their classmates goes head to head with a monster twice his size, if not more. His movements are swift and practiced. They speak of years of experience and swordsmanship. The fabric of his sleeves are in tatters now. Giving them a full view of his brand.

“He’s an SAO survivor.” Kirishima whispers in slight awe. An unreadable expression covering his features.

To their increasing horror, Izuku seems to be getting tired. Yet, with every hit he takes, they watch as his eyes light up in a new fire and he fights back even harder, even faster. Shouts of anger spilling from his throat with every attack he makes. 

“He’s bleeding too much! We have to help him.” Kirishima’s voice sounds frantic as he worries his hands together. Feet moving as if to join the fight.

“D-Don’t” Aizawa’s voice is barely above a whisper. Pain and exhaustion, clear in his tone as he struggles to stand straight. "If you go in now, you'll just distract him." From where they're standing, the fight looks nothing more than a haze of movements. Blue and black blur together at a pace too fast for the naked eye to see.

However, a second later everything seems to come to a standstill. The dust clears and the scene they're faced with makes their blood run cold.

The Nomu has the edge Midoriya’s sword held tightly in its hand. The creature's sword coming down to impale Midoriya right in the heart.

However, before any of them get to shout any warning or do anything to help. Midoriya moves on his own.

The teen jumps in the air, spinning his body until he’s standing on the monster’s shoulders. Hand already coming down to impale the Nomu’s brain with his sword.

The world seems to stop for a moment. Complete silence encases the field if not for the slight hiss of the wind.

The best goes down a second later. Hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Body still in a motionless heap. Lifeless.

___________________________

Izuku knows that he should be feeling something right about now.

Maybe, some sort of guilt or sadness at his actions. Remorse, perhaps. 

Yet, all he feels is empty. Calm, even.

The years of fighting he’s had to endure, made sure that he knows by now the rules of this world. Sometimes, you have to do whatever it takes to survive.

No matter how hard or wrong.

He looks down at the body in front of him and wonders if there’s a human underneath it all.

He pushes the thoughts creeping into his mind for another time. Another sleepless night.

Retracting his sword from the creatures head, he swipes at the air a couple of times before sheathing it back into its holder. Followed by the elucidator a moment later.

He lifts his head up, meeting the shocked faces of his classmates. All of them have similar expressions adorning their faces. One of surprise and slight fear. He ignores the feelings burning in the back of his throat and turns to meet the villains.

Like he expected, the hand villain isn’t alone anymore. The warp gate from before is standing next to him.

“Shigaraki… It would be wise retreat. The Nomu’s down and the Symbol of peace isn’t even here yet.”

_So that’s his name then…_

“Hold on, Kurogiri. It seems we have a beater in our midst.” Shigaraki growls, taking a step forward. _Beater. _Kirito heard that slur directed at him too many times. Yet, it still managed to bring him some level of grief. He never expected to hear it on this side of reality. It made his heart jump in his chest. “He killed my Nomu!” Shigaraki shouts hysterically, his hands coming up to scratch at his throat frantically. “No… no. impossible!” He shouts once more. “The black coat… the duel wielding… The black swordsman! The rumors were true!" His words get faster and faster as he talks. "You’re the one who has it… its true…"

“How do you know that name?” He asks before he can stop himself. “You were in SAO weren’t you?” Because why else would he know? Why else would the Nomu have the same sword as Gleam eyes…

His question goes unanswered as the entrance to the USJ interrupts whatever response Shigaraki had. Out of the debris and dust appear All Might, followed closely by most of the teachers of UA. They walk in unison. Marching into the USJ in angry strides.

“It’s game over Kurogiri. Take us out of here.” The warp gate forms around the two villains but just as they’re about to disappear Shigaraki speaks up once again. “This isn’t over… KI.RI.TO." He sing-songs maliciously, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a mark that makes Izuku’s breath hitch in his chest.

The last thing he sees before the warp gate disappears is the LAUGHING COFFIN symbol.

The leader's mark.

It's the last thing he thinks about as his body finally gives in to the blood loss and he loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to post this! Tell me what you think! I put a lot of thought in the battle scenes! Hope I did good! Sword fights are harder than I thought


	10. Moving forward

There’s a calm atmosphere surrounding the infirmary when Aizawa wakes up. Almost serene, he thinks. It's a jarring difference from the chaotic battleground he remembered passing out on. 

Both his arms are in casts, practically glued to his sides. Unmovable.

Looking up, he sees Yamada. The Hero sits on the chair between his bed and another. His hair is a mess. Multiple strands sticking out of a messy bun. The hair-tie barely keeping the whole thing in place.

Looking to his left, he finds the prone body of one very hurt problem child. The slight rise and fall of the kid’s chest is the only thing keeping him from going over there to check his pulse himself. Wanting some kind of reassurance that the kid was in fact, still alive and breathing.

Yamada seems to realize that he’s awake, if the way his back straightens and he seems to perk up is of any indication.

“You gave me quite the scare back there, Zawa.” His voice is quiet when he says that. The blonde looks just as tired as Aizawa feels, right now.

“How’s the kid?” Aizawa asks instead. Not really knowing how to respond to the blend of both worry and relief, swimming in those radioactive green eyes.

“He was really beat up when we got there. I’m not really surprised though… That _thing _was too familiar for comfort.” Yamada’s gaze looks miles away for a second. It’s the same stare he has when he thinks that Aizawa isn’t looking. It's a look that speaks of unwanted memories and forgotten horrors rising to the surface. "Kirito’s too selfless for his own good.” He mutters quietly.

“Self-sacrificing idiot.” Aizawa can’t help but hiss under his breath. “You should have seen him Zashi. He took it on all by himself. The power he- I don’t know what to make of it. He’s been holding back.”

“I know… I get the feeling that in a normal setting, Kirito will never fight with all his strengths again. The only time he will really give it his all, will be when a game isn't just a game anymore. When there's lives on the line, I mean. Still, trouble always seems to find that kid…" 

Coughing brought them out of their hushed conversation. Both heads turning to look at the fluttering eyes next to them. The kid was finally waking up.

“Hey there, you’re up! We were worried about you kid.” Mic called out, trying to gain the groggy teen’s attention.

The boy in question was currently grunting with the effort to straighten up. "Hey, hey! No moving for you! Recovery girl would kill us if you pulled some of the stitches out. You were too out of it for her to actually go through the complete healing process."

“Yashi” Izuku grits out, voice scratchy from all the screaming. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, kid, they’re all fine, the only injuries were you and ‘Zawa over here. I believe a lot of that is thanks to you?" The voice hero says with a small smile. Pride welling up despite his disapproval at the kid's recklessness.

The door to the infirmary slides open, interrupting any conversation that would have taken hold.

The familiar face that greets them is a welcome presence.

“Tsukauchi-san, I’m guessing you’re here to get our witness accounts?” Izuku can’t help the smirk that forms on his features. He’s always been relaxed around the detective. He’s not sure if it’s because of the man’s natural soothing personality, or if it’s an effect of his quirk. He doesn’t mind it either way.

“Hello to you too kid. I’m glad to see that you’re awake.” The detective smirks back at him, shooting firm nods to the two heroes in the room. Having already met them on multiple occasions. “Aizawa-san, I hope you’re feeling better.” He gets a nod in response, but seems satisfied nonetheless. “Now, as you already guessed, I’m here for your testimonies. Recovery girl anticipated that you’d be up by now. However, she warned me not to push you, if you asked for more time.”

“It’s fine with me…” Izuku responds almost immediately, looking at Aizawa for approval.

“Better to get it over with now, I guess.” Comes the gruff reply. The underground hero, too tried for any of this.

“Okay, so first; Witness accounts puts both of you at the central plaza during the whole thing. Some of the students saw you fighting with a villain. Said he might be the leader?”

“Shigaraki. He called his group, the league of villains. Said they were there to kill All Might.” Aizawa is the first to talk. “When he didn’t find him, he went after the students instead.”

"The students that were up by the entrance said something along those lines too," Tsukauchi mutters while writing something down on his notebook. After a moment, he turns back to Izuku and Aizawa. “Anything else you can tell me about him?”

"He was there," Izuku speaks before he can actually stop himself. The panic he felt earlier that day, once again rising to the surface. A suffocating sense of dread pooling in his guts as he meets Yamada's eyes seriously. "He was in SAO. He recognized me."

Yashi’s gaze hardens as he prompts Izuku to elaborate. “Was he on the front lines? Did you recognize him or-"

“No. He- He showed me. Right before the warp gate closed. He called me Kirito and showed me his arm.” Taking in a deep breath, he continued. “He’s one of the leaders of LAUGHING COFFIN. I’m sure of it. I’d recognize the insignia anywhere.”

“LAUGHING COFFIN? That’s the killing guild, if I remember correctly.” Tsukauchi is writing faster now, his pen scratching at the paper with every line he writes. "I thought you said that most of them were gone?"

“They were all either killed or imprisoned in the raid. Although we never did find their leader.” Yamada says, gaze fixed on something behind Izuku. Mind probably whirling with the implications.

“You mean to tell me that this villain, was a player killer in SAO and got out only to form a League of people? Basically forming a new band of villains just like him?” Aizawa for once, didn’t sound so calm. A slight waver in his usual neutral tone.

“Tsukauchi, there’s more. There was also the Nomu. I think they created it with one of the boss monsters in mind. His sword...I fought a Boss with a similar weapon before." Tsukauchi can see the seriousness in Izuku’s eyes as he says this. “He was stronger this time though. It was an improved version, I think.”

"Those bastards are trying to replicate the game in real life?” It’s been a long time since he’s heard Yashi this mad. It makes his nerves fray a little.

“We can’t know anything for sure yet. However, if Shigaraki really is an SAO survivor. It will probably mean we, at least, have some information about him. Unless…" Tsukauchi seems to be lost in thought for a moment, his eyes widening a fraction.

“What is it?” Aizawa asks, frustration clear in his voice.

"Unless...He's one of the players that never got processed."

“What do you mean? Weren’t all the players processed while we were still in the game?” Yamada asks, eyebrows rising in confusion.

“The analyses we got from the game-log showed more players alive by the end than the players who woke up and were registered. We assumed that some of them were internally or privately hospitalized. People with connections or as we can see. Villains apparently.”

“So Shigaraki was probably being kept in an unknown facility.” Kirito chimes in, thought process similar to those around him.

“It also means, that there may be other survivors that we don’t know about.” Tsukauchi finishes grimly. The detective’s cellphone rings, breaking the heavy silence that fell on the group. “That’s my cue. Thank you for your time. I’ll get in touch if we find out anything more.” With that, the man bids them goodbye. Leaving the room’s occupants to bask in the new-found information.

____________________________

The world has a funny way of playing tricks on you. Izuku thinks.

The detective’s words echo in his head. Mind whirling with unwanted thoughts and rising sadness.

Other survivors huh…

A small ray of hope just within his reach, but impossible to fully grasp.

Maybe he’d feel better if he hadn’t known. Hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.

The explosion of crystals. The grave marked with his name.

It’s a cruel thing. To know that all this time Shinshi was just an hour away. His foster home, in the district right next to his own.

He remembers the first time he visited his grave. The moment he was cleared to move. He just needed to see it. Let go of that undying ray of hope.

Hope was a dangerous thing.

He spent the whole night there, that day. Sobbing painfully under the heavy rain. Clutching his heart as it threatened to give out. The grief and sorrow, too much for him to bear.

His mother was there too. Waiting for him in the car. Giving him the support he yearned for, but never asked for. The space she knew he needed.

Shinsou wasn’t coming back. He had started to come to terms with that.

It was wrong. He knew it was. To wish it was someone else. To wish that somewhere out there. Shinsou was one of the unregistered players.

He’d give anything. He’d trade his life in a heartbeat.

Yet, he knew… He knew it was nothing but wishful thinking.

Shinsou would be mad at him for even consider it.

___________________________________

Recovery girl came by a little while later. Healing him with a parting kiss as she clears him to go home. Yashi offers to drive him home, but he declines. Wanting to clear his mind. Walking would help.

However, what he hadn’t expected was the blonde waiting for him by the gates.

Bakugou’s leaning against the exit door. Arms crossed over his chest as he looks ahead in disinterest. Although, in his defense, he does straighten up slightly when he spots him.

“About damn time, nerd.” He huffs, arms dropping at his sides. “The other extras wanted to talk to you too, but I told them to go home.” He informs gruffly.

“Who-“

“Your friends obviously.” The teen promptly cuts him off. “Who else.”

“Why are _you _here, though?” He inquires cautiously. Not really knowing what to make out of this.

“The old hag wanted me to bring you back to our place for dinner. Says auntie is already there, waiting for you.” The last bit is muttered. Making Izuku pause in confusion.

“Auntie?” He asks casually, not wanting to provoke this odd, calm version of his childhood friend.

Bakugou seems to realize his slip-up, eyes widening before he turns around with a huff. Briskly walking away. Izuku follows without prompt.

“Hey, wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to judge or anything…” He calls out, appreciating the way the blonde seems to slow down. Izuku catches up with a small jog, easily falling into step with the teen. "I know your family took care of my mom while I was uh- gone. Mom told me that she used to come by whenever she needed a change of pace. I- I'm grateful." He continues quietly.

He noticed the small changes in their lifestyle. His mom gets more frequent calls from Bakugou’s mom these days. He even asked her about it once. 

She sat him down that day, explaining that she had needed support and the Bakugou’s had stepped up swiftly. Keeping her company and welcoming her into their home whenever she needed it.

They'd been there for her when he wasn't. It meant everything to him.

“Whatever, Auntie Inko is a Bad-ass.” The reply makes him smile. The first real smile he’s given Bakugou without actively trying. It’s a small, soft thing. But it’s a smile nonetheless.

“That, she is.” The rest of the walk there goes without a hitch. Both of them content with the comfortable silence that has settled around them.

________________________________

The sun is setting when they arrive. The orange sheen in the sky getting darker and darker with each passing second. Bakugou’s house is just the way he remembers it, down to the broken swing set on the side of the yard. He's not really surprised that he still recalls the days he spent here when he was just a toddler. Bakugou had been his best friend since they could both walk. It was kind of a given for most of his childhood memories to surround this place.

They knock on the door only for it to open half a second later.

They've been waiting for them it seems. The moment he's inside, he's accosted by a flurry of hugs and kisses. His mother's teary eyes stare back at him. Worry and fear filling those green orbs to the brim. A testament to the things he's put and still is putting his mother through. Even now.

He answers the questions, automatic responses of "I'm okay!" "No, really mom, I'm fine!" and "Yes, I'll be more careful, I promise." Spilling from his mouths. Knowing his mother must have been going crazy with worry over him.

Seeing aunt Mitsuki and uncle Masaru again for the first time goes just how you’d expect. Mitsuki squeezes the life out of him in a crushing bear hug. The woman is still a carbon copy of her son. All sharp edges and sly grins. However, he sees the care and worry in her eyes too. 

Masaru, on the other hand, is as calm as he remembers him. The man shakes his hand firmly with a warm smile adorning his face. The motion is accompanied by a friendly pat to the shoulder to boost.

Later, dinner goes in a similar fashion.

The Bakugous are as lively as he recalls them to be. Mitsuki and Kacchan argue about one thing or another, throughout the whole meal. Izuku's mom acting as a peace-keeper between the two. Chiming in counter-arguments and mediating between them when needed. Masaru just watches on, an exasperated smile on his face.

Their interaction speaks of years of familiarity. They’re all comfortable with each other. Their interaction looks so domestic and homely. It makes him feel like an outsider looking in. A stranger intruding on something without meaning to.

He mentally berates himself for the tiny pang of jealousy it brings out in him.

He’s happy for her. Truly. He’s glad that despite everything. She managed to find people to fill in the void he left behind. People to care and be cared for.

It brings warmth to his heart. Even some relief and comfort. Knowing that despite everything, his mother wasn't always alone.

He tunes back into the conversation only to find that they're actually talking about him. The four-year-old him, to be more precise.

They laugh and tease him relentlessly.

He notices the way Mitsuki tries to include him in their conversations. The way Katsuki doesn’t look as angry as he usually does.

He takes the offered olive branch and pulls. Happy for the smile on his mother's face that he gets in return.

The rest of the dinner goes by in a flash. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in a while.

By the end, he feels that maybe, he doesn't have to be an outsider in this.

_____________________________

After dinner, Aunt Mitsuki urges them to go hang out upstairs. Effectively getting Bakugou to drag him up to his room.

Bakugou takes a seat on the floor, near the edge of his bed. While Izuku sits on the desk chair. His eyes taking the time to look around the room. Trying to find anything to alleviate the awkward silence that has settled between them.

His eyes land on something that makes him pause. A framed picture sits on the edge of Bakugou’s desk. 

Cautiously, he takes it into his grasp. Holding the picture a little closer and inspecting it for a moment.

It's an old picture. The cracks and splits on the edges are visible even inside the frame. He looks at it and a five-year-old version of himself stares back at him. It’s a picture of Kacchan and him on their first trip to the forest. They have matching grins, Kacchan’s arm is wrapped around his shoulder, a peace sign formed on his other hand. They both look so happy. Smiles care-free as they gaze at the camera.

“Look Deku- Izuku…” Bakugou’s voice brings him out of his musing, interrupting the stillness. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you.” He starts slowly. Too calm for the fiery teen he’s used to. “I’m only going to say this once though, so you better fucking listen.” And there it is.

Izuku nods his head once, seriously. Giving the teen his undivided attention and prompting him to proceed.

Bakugou lets out a long breath, as if bracing himself for something. “I’m sorry.” He says finally. “I’m sorry for what I said that day. I’m sorry for all those years. All the hell I put you through.” Red eyes meet his gaze with unyielding sincerity.

“Bakugou, it’s been years… I don’t blame you for-“

“Damnit just- Just listen." Taking the time to reign in his anger, he continues in a quieter voice. A testament to just how much he changed. "You should blame me. It took me a year to realize how much of an asshole I've been to you all these years. It took me a whole fucking year to gather enough courage to actually go to the hospital and see it with my own eyes. See how much of an idiot I’ve been." There's tears gathering in the corner of the blonde's eyes now. “At first I was just waiting for you to die. Like the rest of them.” He huffed out a humorless laugh. Self- deprecation dripping from every syllable as he continued. ”Hundreds of people, no, thousands. Every day for two fucking years." He swipes a hand through his hair in frustration. "Because why would you survive when you were the weakest person I knew? How could _you_, quirkless Deku, survive that death game when many older and stronger people were being killed because of it? It took me a whole year to realize how fucking wrong I was. You weren’t the weak one. You’re the strongest person I know and I’ve been doing nothing but bringing you down ever since we were four.” He could see the way the boy’s breath seems to come out faster. Frantic. “You survived that game. Hell, you even beat it and saved everyone. Becoming some sort of superhuman samurai. And yet, here I am, the same old asshole who tormented you for years."

The silence stretches between them. Bakugou taking the time to gather his wits. Quelling the panting breath that's been plaguing his chest. His eyes are trained on the ground, not meeting his gaze anymore.

“Baku- Kacchan. I think you’ve changed more than you realize.” It’s a quiet statement. Almost too soft for even himself. He thinks that the boy in front of him deserves that much from him. Deserves a show of some real emotions. “For one, the Bakugou I knew would never apologize. He'd blow my head off for even implying that he was. The old you wouldn't have defended me to our classmates or even tried to interfere in anything that was remotely in relation to me." This gets the blondes attention, red eyes meeting green ones with an intensity that's never been clearer before. "Don't get me wrong though, you're still the same brash, foul-mouthed brat I've known my whole life." He jokes, raising his hands in mock surrender when he sees the blond narrow his eyes. "But you've matured and grown so much more than I ever expected you to…" Mustering a bright smile, he finally says something he never thought he'd be saying to the explosive teen. "I'm proud of you Kacchan.”

There’s a smile forming on the blonde’s face but it’s gone just as fast as it appears. The fiery teen huffing in mock annoyance, grumbling a quick “Whatever nerd” Under his breath.

They spend the rest of the night playing card games and discussing random heroes that Izuku missed out on in the last couple of years.

[Art for the USJ arc](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6hRO_GFLhb/) Made by yours truly


	11. Resurfacing

He feels it before he knows what it is. A vibrating sensation coming from somewhere under him. The drowsiness coating his mind slowly dissipates as his thoughts clear up. His hand pats his pant leg only to find the offending object in his back pocket. It's his phone.

The blue light makes his eyes flutter and slip shut a couple of times. The brightness too intense for his gaze. His sight adjusts after a few seconds and he's finally able to see clearly.

With a start, he realizes that he’s still in Bakugou’s room. It seems they fell asleep without realizing it yesterday. Bakugou is asleep on the edge of the bed. Head almost falling off the edge. One hand is dangling from the surface while the other is tucked neatly against his side. A blanked lays on him innocently.

Izuku himself, is propped against the head of the bed. A soft pillow underneath his head and a small blanket, similar to the one in Bakugou’s possession, is tucked over his body.

He guesses that their parents found them and decided to take pity on their situation. Probably thinking that they deserved some rest after the day they both had.

The buzzing suddenly stops and he’s reminded of the reason behind his unceremonial wake-up call.

Looking back at his phone he realizes who exactly is calling him. It seems also that the buzzing stopped because of his low battery. "Ah shit." He should have asked Bakugou for a charger last night.

Getting up, he searches the nightstand for the blonde's charger. Involuntarily dropping a water bottle on the ground. The resulting thud echoes through the room. The sound is louder than it honestly should be. The silence that follows this kind of hour in the morning, making it worse. "Shit- SHIT"

Bakugou groans, a curse slipping from his lips as he blearily looks around. “The fuck are you doing Nerd.” The blonde checks his watch and groans even louder, flopping back onto the mattress dramatically. “It’s 5 am for god's sake."

“I forgot to call Yui yesterday.” He replies offhandedly. Finally getting his hands on the charger he’s been looking for. “She’s probably worried sick by now.” He says as he plugs it into a nearby socket.

“Who the fuck is Yui? Your girlfriend?” The teen snorts sleepily. Not really, fully awake yet.

“What? No! Of course not.” He replies quickly. Not comfortable with that image at all. Yui was his little girl. “She’s…uh- She’s my daughter.” He admits quietly. Still waiting for his phone to turn back on.

At that particular bit of information, the blonde shoots up into an upright position. His eyes are wide, fully awake. “HAH?!” He practically screeches, disbelief and shock written all over his features. Izuku would be laughing right now if he wasn’t worried about the phone in his hand. “What kind of game were you stuck in?”

“Hey, it’s not what it sounds like…” He mutters under his breath, a pout forming on his lips. “Yui is an AI that Shinsou and I adopted in the game. She was lost in the woods when we found her. Things just kind of worked themselves out after that." It's strange how this time, he didn't hesitate to talk about Shinsou. It just felt natural to him, when talking about Yui. “It’s a long story.”

The explanation seems to calm the explosive blonde down a bit. His shoulders dropping a little from the surprised tension they’d gathered earlier.

“Aha! Finally!” Izuku calls out in triumph as his phone glows back up to life. Fingers already looking through his contacts, he connects it to the server in which Yui’s algorithm belongs to. It rings for barely a second before it’s answered. A high-pitch ‘Dad!’ can be heard on the other end. “Yui! Sorry! I forgot to call you! He hastily apologizes. Knowing she was probably worried sick. "No, no don't worry. I'm fine!" With that, he goes into a lengthy explanation of yesterday's events. Telling Yui about Shigaraki and Laughing coffin. Yui berates him for being reckless and worrying her.

She does calm down after some time though, telling him she’s glad he’s okay and that he should remember to call her next time.

Honestly, sometimes he thinks that he’s the kid in the family. “Hey, Yui, I’m actually at a- uh- friend’s house right now so I’ll talk to you later.” He calls out quietly, not sure if Bakugou qualifies as a friend yet. “No! He’s not-“This gets Bakugou’s attention, red eyes landing on Izuku’s green ones. “Fine, you can talk to him.” He says in exasperation, not really up to dealing with an angrier Yui right now.

Panic immediately etches its way onto the blonde’s face as he shakes his head hurriedly.

The greenette is unperturbed though.

He hands the phone to the blonde, smirking at the way Bakugou seems to hold it as if it was some kind of bomb. All the while, noting the irony of his train of thought.

Finally, the explosion wielder seems to concede. A deadly glare aimed at Izuku as he speaks the words slowly. “Uh, it’s Bakugou Katsuki.”

“Hi Bakugou-san! I’m Yui! Kirito and Shinsou’s daughter!” Yui says in fake innocence. “You better not be trying to take my Papa’s place!”

“Hah! The fuck are you yapping about?” The blonde yells back at the phone. Confusing more than actual anger in his tone.

“Oookay.” Izuku interrupts the pair before chaos can ensue. Swiftly taking the phone away and telling Yui that he’ll talk to her later tonight. “Bye Yui!”

The phone call ends and he relaxes back into the bed rest.

Bakugou looks even more confused now. His eyes trained on Izuku’s own pensively.

“Uh…Sorry about her. She can get a little possessive. Especially now since- uh anyway…” He tries to change the subject. “Let’s get ready, school starts in a couple of hours anyway.”

With that, Izuku gets up to go to the bathroom. Not noticing the way Bakugou’s eyes seem to follow him. The blonde’s mind whirling with unanswered questions.

He makes a mental note to ask about that Shinsou guy later.

__________________________________

When they go downstairs, both Katsuki’s parents are having breakfast. The couple’s eyes find them as soon as they walk into the kitchen.

“Heya sleepyheads. We didn't have the heart to wake you guys up last night. I hope you enjoyed the sleep-over Izuku-Kun." Mitsuki calls out as soon as they take a seat in front of them.

“Ah, good morning Aunt Mitsuki," Izuku says, not knowing how to respond to that. "Thank you! I really needed a good night of sleep." He tries to show the sincerity and gratitude behind his words. He knows that it's the small stuff that counts the most.

Also, he’s pretty sure that, if he’d slept alone, he’d probably have woken up screaming. Especially after the day he’s had, yesterday.

The meal goes by with little fanfare. Both he and Bakugou, too tired to participate in any form of conversation.

_____________________________

The streets are quiet on their way to school. The only sounds coming from occasional passing cars.

Warm light shines on the concrete pathway as the walk in tandem.

Bakugou knows that he’s probably not supposed to ask. That it’s most likely none of his business. However, a small voice in his head. The same one that keeps encouraging him to scream at people. Tells him that it’s okay to ask. Since the nerd was the one to bring it up in the first place.

Izuku’s daughter, and he can’t believe he’s even saying that right now, spoke as if Shinsou was Izuku’s partner or something. So he was with the nerd in that game. It explains how they know each other.

He’s probably too curious for his own good.

After a few minutes of walking, he decides to finally speak up. “So… Who’s Shinsou? Both you and Yui mentioned him…”

He realizes his mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth. Izuku’s shoulders tense up. As if he was dreading that particular question.

The silence stretches between them. It lasts long enough for him to think that maybe, Izuku is just going to ignore him.

However, after a moment, Izuku lets out a heavy sigh, shoulders dropping back down. "You could say that Shinsou was my boyfriend in the game. We even got married…” He speaks in a low voice, soft even. Continuing before Bakugou could voice his shock. "Which is kind of silly, since marriage is just a push of a button in SAO. But it’s also a form of complete trust.” Izuku knows he’s rambling right now, but he can’t find it within himself to actually care. “It’s like you’re giving a person a key to your whole life. All your secrets, possessions…Everything.”

Bakugou thinks that he could never understand that kind of trust.

He’s glad though. That despite being trapped in a game like that, Izuku managed to find someone that he could trust to that magnitude.

“So, where is he now? Did you find him or did you guys break it off-” He thinks he knows the answer before he’s even done asking the question. He sees it in Izuku’s eyes. Remembers the way Izuku said ‘was’.

“He’s dead.” It doesn’t make it any easier to hear it though. Doesn’t make him feel any less of an asshole for bringing it up in the first place. Izuku’s voice is flat, almost emotionless. Bakugou would even call him bored if he didn’t know better. If he didn’t witness the sheer amount of concealed grief and sadness swirling in those big green eyes.

The walk to school is silent after that.

_____________________________

As soon as Izuku walks into the classroom. He knows that things were going to be different now.

With everything that happened yesterday night and this morning, he’d almost forgotten that some of his classmates knew about his past now.

As soon as he looks at the group of students in the room, he knows that all of them must know by now.

Teenagers talk, after all.

He sees it in the way they all look at him. The look he's all too used to by now. The look that speaks of weariness and slight fear. Coupled with pity and misinterpreted curiosity.

Ignoring the whole lot, he makes his way towards his desk. Plopping onto his seat and gazing at the door. Waiting impatiently for Aizawa to arrive.

To his surprise, the first to try and talk to him is Tsuyu. The girl walks up to his desk with no hesitation. Her face as devoid of emotion as his own.

She looks at him for a few seconds, as if contemplating something before opening her mouth to speak. “Hey Midoriya, I'm glad you're okay." That wasn't what he expected, but he nods anyway, silently thanking her for her concern. "Also…" Ah, there it is." Thank you for saving us back at the USJ." The small 'ribbit’ that comes out of her mouth breaks him from his momentary shock.

“…Save you?” He finds himself inquiring before he could stop himself.

“Yes. If it wasn’t for you, ribbit, we would have been crushed by that monster and Aizawa-Sensei would be dead.” She replies bluntly. Her forwardness eases some of Izuku’s nerves.

“Uhm… you’re welcome Asui.” He replies, slightly dumbfounded. “I guess…”

“Call me Tsu. That’s what my friends call me.” She says almost urgently.

“Friends…” He mutters in complete confusion. Because what the hell was happening right now. This girl just found out he was a player in a death game and she wants to be his friend?

“She’s right, Midoriya! You were so manly out there!” Kirishima’s voices from behind the frog girl. The red-head is punching the air with his fist. Too excited to notice the confusion probably obvious on Izuku’s face. “You were scary man, going all out like that. You didn’t even think of your own safety. You were only trying to save us.”

He sees the rest of his classmates relax around them. Probably following the lead of both Tsuyu and Kirishima. However, the slight hope that Izuku has for a normal school life is shattered when a voice suddenly speaks up from behind him.

“What are you guys doing!? Are you crazy?” Mineta shouts at the top of his lungs. Gaining the attention of all the occupants in the room. “He’s one of those kids in that game! I heard that they spent two years murdering each other! He’s a villain! He’s going to murder us all!” The purple balled teen screeches in total panic. Not noticing the way Izuku’s eyes seem to lose some of their light with every word that comes out of his mouth. “You guys saw how he killed the Nomu! He didn’t even hesitate! He’s a killer!”

He feels his body moving to stand up. Whether it was to leave or confront the shorter boy, he didn’t know.

However, before he even got to do anything. Someone beat him to it.

“Listen up you tiny perverted bastard.” Bakugou’s voice is calm. Threatening. Body fixed as if to look down on Mineta. Intimidating him by his stance only. “If you fucking spit out another useless word out of that mouth of yours I’m going to explode the shit out of you. So you better sit your ass back down before talking shit about something you don’t even understand.”

Mineta whimpers slightly, but he doesn’t seem to back down. His voice wavering as he tries to reason with the rest of the class. “Are you guys just going to stand there and let him do this? He’s a monster! He’s-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before a fist connects with the side of his face.

It’s not Bakugou’s.

“Shut up Mineta.” Kirishima growls. It’s the first time Izuku's seen him frowning. “Midoriya is manlier than you will ever be. He’s not a monster. He’s a hero. He saved us all back at the USJ.” He shouts, his eyes seem to almost be watering with the sheer intensity of his words. ”Besides, Present Mic was in SAO, are you saying that he’s not a hero too?” Kirishima practically spits out, anger radiating from his form. “Midoriya saved us from the Nomu! A monster that was meant to kill All Might! Without him, the villain would never have left! He’s the one that drove them away! He saved all of us! If any of you have a problem with his past you will have to go through me.” The redhead finishes his speech dramatically. Standing as if to shield Izuku from the rest of the class.

His quirk, Izuku thinks, is a perfect metaphor for this situation. He'd laugh if he wasn't so overwhelmed right now.

“Izuku-Kun." Uraraka’s voice is small when she speaks up. Hesitant. “Ah… Can I call you that?” She fumbles slightly with her words but seems to take his silence as an agreement. “I- we saw you from up near the entrance. Saw how you protected Aizawa-sensei. And we, Uhm, we just wanted to tell you that we don’t care about your past. In fact, it shows us just how really strong you are!” She states, determination practically dripping from her tone. “So, thank you.” She smiles brightly. Her words are echoed by a few other people. Most of the class nodding in agreement.

Izuku for the first time in a long time, let himself cry. It’s only a few tears. And they quickly dry up. However, for a moment, he lets his emotions show. Let’s the class see just how much this meant to him.

They all nod at him. A few calling out encouraging words and comforting smiles. It makes his heart squeeze in his chest.

Nobody acknowledges Mineta after all. All of them taking their respective seats. Not giving the short purple-haired teen a second glance.

And if later that morning. Aizawa walks in to see that Izuku and Bakugou switched seats, he doesn't question it.

_______________________________

Homeroom passes by faster than he expected. Aizawa tells them about the school’s sports festival. The teacher explaining the logistics and the reason behind the event.

It was their chance to display their powers to the heroes. Effectively gaining internships and attention in the process. They had one chance only, each year to prove their worth to the world. They had to make it count.

After asking Aizawa, it appears that he’s not allowed any support items unless if they were sanctioned by the principle or if they were indispensable to his quirk. So, his swords were out of the question.

He’d make do without them though.

Soon enough, it was lunchtime.

To his surprise. It seems that a few more people chose to join him at the cafeteria table. Iida, Kirishima, and Uraraka, were the first. However, he wasn’t expecting for Tsuyu, Mina, Kaminari and Sero to join. The latter, trailing behind him an irritated Bakugou.

All of them seem hesitant to form any sort of actual conversation during the meal. Now, normally, Izuku would be almost grateful for that. However, this time, he was the one initiating the exchange.

“Hey guys” He began, looking towards Uraraka, Bakugou and Kirishima, as he spoke. “Thank you for what you did and said back there. You guys really didn’t have to.”

“Hey man, no worries. We just did what we thought was right.” The red-head replied without missing a beat. As if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Uraraka only nodded in response, a soft smile directed at him. Bakugou, ever the social butterfly, just grumbled his signature “Whatever, nerd.” Under his breath.

_____________________________________

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. If not for a slightly tenser English class. The glares directed at Mineta, causing Present Mic to grow slightly suspicious.

Izuku was currently heading towards the classroom door when he found his exit blocked.

The rest of the students had already left. All of them, all too eager to head home and begin their training for the sports festival.

Raising his gaze, he found himself facing a nervous-looking Kirishima.

“Hey Midroiya…”

The boy was jumping from foot to foot. Swaying slightly as he waited for Izuku’s full attention.

“Is something wrong Kirishima?”

“No, no! Nothing’s wrong. I just… Can you please come with me for a minute? I have kind of a surprise for you” The red-head grinned, albeit a little nervously.

"What kind of surprise?" He couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicion. Previous experiences made sure that he never let his guard down. Even in the face of friends. Threats could hide under many different faces. Heathcliff made that all too clear.

“Just- please. There’s someone I want you to uh- meet.” Looking at the teen standing in front of him. He decided that it was worth a shot. He didn’t think Kirishima would do anything either way. The boy had jumped to his defense earlier. In the least, he would hear him out. Meet whoever he wanted him to meet.

However, the last thing he ever expected, upon walking out of UA’s gates was this.

There, waiting by tree line on the sidewalk, was a tall man, his back turned away from them. Black hair swaying with the wind as he gazed at something in the distance.

“K-Klein?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy im sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you like this chapter though!!!


	12. Familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first part is a flashback! so no one gets confused!

“All right, let’s settle this.” They’re in the seventy-fifth floor’s boss room. Kayaba stands a couple of feet away from him. Posture straight, ready for the fight ahead of him. No trace of concern on him.

“Kirito!” Shinsou screams. Worry evident in his voice, his eyes are pleading him to not do this. Body paralyzed like the rest of the players around them. Izuku knows, that if Shinsou could move right now, he’d be trying to hold him back.

Putting on a brave face, he tries to seem reassuring. He knows it doesn’t work though. Shinshi knows him too well, knows when his smiles are fake.

“I have to do this. There’s no turning back now.” He says resolutely. Trying to convey the determination he’s feeling.

Shinsou looks like he wants to protest but seems to think better of it. Instead, the boy meets his gaze seriously. A distressed smile forming on his features. “Don’t die, okay? Whatever happens, you have to survive.” He says, as tears leak down his face.

“I’m not going to die, okay? I’m going to win. I’m going to bring an end to this world.”

Shinsou doesn’t respond to that. He just looks at him, eyes conveying an unspoken message. A soft ‘I believe in you’ that only he can understand.

Squeezing his hand one last time, Kirito stands up. Knowing that no matter what, he would try to finish this. Even if it means dying in the process. He’ll bring Shinsou home.

H walks towards Heathcliff, drawing both his swords in the process. He needed to give it his all if he wanted to win.

“Kirito! Don’t do this!” Klein’s voice reaches his ears, a reminder of the people he was leaving behind.

“Kirito!” Yashi pleads from his place next to the katana wielder on the ground.

Turning slightly, I see them. Both of them seem to be trying their hardest to move. To stand up and stop him. They can’t though. No one can. Kayaba made sure of that.

His eyes fall on Yashi first. “Thank you for everything Yashi. For the help and support you’ve shown me and the rest of the players in the game. For being a constant pillar for me to rely on.” I smile at him, noting the tears that fall down his face. The first sign of weakness he’s seen on the man. The hero that has worked so hard for the players to have some sort of hope throughout the game.

His gaze then turns to Klein. His best friend is looking at him with pleading eyes. Begging him to stop. To think about this. “Klein, you were the first friend I had in this game. I just want you to know that I don’t regret staying with you that day. You’re my best friend.” His breath gets stuck in his throat as he tries to continue. Not letting himself break down right now.

“Don’t you dare die on me now! Do you hear me Kirito?” The man shouts, crying harder with each word. “I still owe you a dinner when we get back to the real world!”

“It’s a deal then. I’ll see you on the other side.” He tries to smile, but he knows it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It feels like he’s walking into his grave.

With one last gaze at the boy who’s helped him feel for the first time in two year. He takes a second to memorize his features. Make sure to nod once at him. Conveying a silent ‘I’m sorry’.

Before turning back towards Kayaba. Facing whatever fate had in store for him.

________________________________________

“K-Klein.” His voice wavers as he whispers the name. The words, hanging in the silence. His heart-rate picks up, nerves fraying with the possibility. It’s not him. It can be, right?

The man jerks slightly. His shoulders seem to tense at the sound of Kirito’s voice. He moves as if to turn around, but stops. His head drops back, eyes facing the sky for a moment. As if wishing for something.

Izuku thinks he might be wishing for something too.

His shoulders rise, taking in a deep breath, before dropping back slightly. Losing some of their tension.

That’s when he finally does it. That’s when he turns around.

Their gaze meets and it feels like this isn't real. Like it's not really happening. Like they're back in the game somehow and this is just a dream. Maybe, Izuku subconsciously wants his best friend back. Wants to see him again.

However, it's real and he's really here. In all his scruffy black-haired, grinning charm.

“Yo.” The jerk says simply. Hand rising in a small wave. As if it’s not a time-shattering thing. To find each other.

“Y-Yo?” Izuku can't help but repeat dumbly. A teary smile forming on his face involuntarily. "That's all you have to say?" His voice is rising. He doesn't really mind though. Can't get himself to care for the red-haired classmate that's witnessing this whole interaction in silence. "How did you- Why are you here?" He asks, even though he doesn't actually need an answer. All that matters is that Klein is here. Standing right in front of him. His best friend.

The bastard just smiles at that. As if expecting the question. “I owe you dinner, don’t I?” He laughs, tears also streaming down his face by now.

He doesn’t know who makes the first move. Who takes the first step.

But, he does feel arms wrap around him a moment later. His arms snaking around the man’s torso in return. His head pressed against his chest.

He feels the other man’s warmth, hears his heartbeat. Feels the heat radiating from his skin. It makes everything feel all too real.

It's proof. Proof that they made it. They got out. They found each other.

"I thought you died," Klein whispers. "I _saw_ you die_. Twice._" He says in a higher voice. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You hear me Kirito?" He shouts, tears leaking even faster onto his red-tinted cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I- I wanted to win. To get out and get you guys out. I wasn’t- I didn’t-“He stammers, mind not forming the words he wants to say. Sucking in a deep breath, he pushes himself out of his friend’s hold. “I was supposed to win. I was supposed to either kill him or die trying.” He speaks quietly. Not noticing the way Klein flinches at his words. “But then… then Shinsou took the hit for me and I didn’t have anything else to lose anymore.” He mutters quietly. “It was supposed to be me!” He says, looking the dark-haired man in the eyes. "I don't know what happened that day. I don't know how I'm even still alive. But all I know is that I am but he's not. He's dead and it's my fault."

The pain that erupts on the left side of his face is unexpected. It’s only a moment later that he realizes what happened.

“Hey! What are you-“Kirishima calls from his place in the sidelines, body moving as if to interfere.

Klein just punched him in the face.

“Stay out of this Eiji," Klein calls out gruffly, halting the redhead in his tracks.

“The hell was that for?” Izuku shouts in turn, not knowing what to make of this. The hit wasn’t hard, but it did take him by surprise.

"That's for being an idiot," Klein replies simply. "You had nothing else to lose, huh? Well, I hate to break it to you! But we did. We lost you! Do you think Shinsou would have wanted you to throw your life away like that? It wasn’t your fault man. Shinsou chose to get in the way. He chose to save you. You shouldn’t be disregarding his sacrifices like that! Without both of you, we’d still be stuck in the game! We would still be fighting for our lives right now!” The raw emotion in his voice shows just how much this affected him.

Silence follows his declaration, if not for their panting breath and racing hearts.

"Look, man…" Klein continues after a moment. "I don't know how you did it that day. How you beat the game's system in itself and managed to beat Heathcliff like that. But I honestly don't care. I only know that you're here. And you're alive. That’s all that matters, really.” He smiles, meeting his gaze with a new intensity. “I also know that without you, I wouldn’t be here today. I wouldn’t be able to come home every day to my family and my friends. I got to see my parents and my brother again because of you.” He gestures at the confused redhead standing near them and suddenly everything falls into place in Izuku’s mind. “Now, wanna go get that dinner we always talked about?”

The smile that Izuku gives in return makes both the Kirishima brother's smile.

_________________________________

The famous dinner turns out to be at a local pizza place.

It’s such a Klein thing to do, that it makes Izuku happier than he’d be at some random fancy restaurant.

They sit at a small booth in the back. Izuku sitting on the opposite side of the two.

“So, you’re Kirishima’s big brother?” He asks even though, by now, he already knows.

“Yeah man, that’s my lil’bro right here. Can’t you see the family resemblance?” Klein grins slyly at the duel blade wielder.

"He looks more like your avatar than you, actually," Izuku notes, eying the red color of his classmate’s hair.

“Ah, I dyed it like that, just before getting into UA.” The teen in question exclaims. Getting a nod in return from the greenette.

“So, Kirito... The hero course huh?” Klein inquires casually, a knowing smirk playing on his features.

“Stop that.” Izuku says instead.

“What? What did I do?” The man replies in false innocence. Still grinning madly.

“Stop making that look! I know that look!” Izuku finds himself smiling too, despite himself. “That’s your ‘I told you so’ look.”

“What look? Did I make a look Eiji?” Klein asks the teen next to him, wanting some form of backup. Kirishima, in turn, just promptly ignores his brother, electing to take a bite from his pizza instead.

In response, Klein fake falls off his chair dramatically. “Betrayed by my own little bro.” His hand clutches at his heart in mock- hurt.

Kirishima just smiles in response, glad to witness the relaxed interaction between the two. He doesn’t think he’s seen Midoriya smile like that before. He’s starting to see how close these two actually were.

“Well, I was right. I told you that you’d make a great hero.” The older Kirishima says, the seriousness in his voice back at full force.

“Whatever…” Izuku mutters quietly. It’s only then that he realizes that they haven’t introduced themselves yet. “So, what’s your name anyway? I know your last name is Kirishima but-“

“Kirishima Tsuboi, at your service." The eighteen-year-old winks as he says it. Offering a hand to the green-haired teen.

“Midoriya Izuku.” He shakes the extended hand firmly. A grin mirroring the other’s on his face. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“How can you guys not know your real names? I thought you were best friends.” The redhead grumbles in exasperation. With everything he’s heard about the two, he’s honestly surprised.

“We didn’t talk about the real world back there Eijirou. It wasn’t a nice subject to bring up. Besides, it’s basic gaming rules, not to give away personal information.”

“That reminds me.” Izuku says suddenly, turning to face Kirishima. “I know how you found out I was in SAO, but what made you think that I knew Klein?”

“I- uh- heard that villain call you Kirito, and Tsuboi had already told me so much about you. So I recognized the name.” The redhead answers bashfully, a hand rising to scratch the back of his neck.

“One of the villains knew who you were?” Klein inquires hurriedly. Mind already putting two and two together.

“Recognized my sword skills. Even called me the black swordsman.” He states quietly, watching as Klein’s eyes widened at the implications. “We know he was with a Laughing Coffin member. We even suspect he’s the main leader.”

“Wow, you mean that group of red players you told me about?” Kirishima asks Klein, surprise written all over his features.

“Yeah. in SAO, we had a code. Never let a player’s HP drop to zero. That was an unwritten rule. But Laughing Coffin… They didn’t care. They killed hundreds of people in cold blood. Only one of them escaped when we went after them. The leader. He never showed up at the raid that day.”

“I told the detective about it. We don’t know what his game in all of this is but we do know that he’s the one who orchestrated the attack on UA.”

“I can’t believe this is still happening. We were supposed to leave all this behind when we cleared the game.” The anger in his voice is palpable. It mirrors the anger that Izuku feels. His voice is heavy with emotion and unwanted memories. Izuku can understand it. He’s feeling it too. “If he hurts Eiji…”

"He won't," Izuku says before Kirishima gets to voice his objection. “I won’t let them. You know that.” Kirito’s voice is decisive. No trace of doubts in his tone.

“I know.” The katana wielder says quietly. “How are_ you_ feeling about this man? Eijirou told me what happened at the USJ.” He has a knowing look on his face as he says that. Knowing all too well what Kirito must have felt. Knowing what it was like, back in the game.

It’s both a blessing and a curse to understand each other on this level. To have this kind of bond with someone.

"I'm fine," Izuku mumbles quietly, knowing that Klein is probably not buying it. “I’m just glad that no one got badly hurt.” He continues. “That Nomu reminded me way too much of Gleam eyes. The sword, the attacks, all of it.”

"Oh, man… that fight was nuts! I remember you almost died back then too."

“You really are a trouble magnet, aren’t you Midoriya?” And just like that, the tension dissipates. They spend the rest of the evening, telling Kirishima stories about some of their adventures in SAO. Although, they do skip over some morbid details. They do try and show the teen some of the positive things they experienced in the game.

They also talk about their lives outside of the game, since they got out.

It turns out that Klein got into the third year’s general education course at UA. He’s aiming to be a police officer in the future. This also meant that Izuku could see him more often at school.

When they stand up to leave and Klein goes to pay the bill. Kirishima takes it as an opportunity to speak to Izuku alone.

“Hey bro, while Tsuboi isn’t here. I wanted to talk to you about something.” He starts, looking back at his brother to make sure he’s still busy.

“What’s up?” He doesn’t know if it’s the redhead’s relaxed personality. Or the fact that he’s Klein's brother, but Izuku feels a lot more comfortable around him now.

“Look, Klein told me how you helped him when the game first started. How you stayed and taught the players the things you knew. Despite the fact that you could have taken the information you had to your advantage and gone off on your own. He also told me about everything you’ve done for him and the other players…” He seems to gather himself for a moment, standing a little straighter when he continues. “Anyway, I got my brother back because of you. So, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything." He finished earnestly. A sharp-toothed grin aimed at him. It reminds Izuku of the sun. Bright and blinding.

“I-uh- It’s no worries man. You don’t have to thank me…” Izuku thinks it’s starting to become a habit. People thanking him for things like this. “Besides, I wasn’t always with him. I spent most of the time playing solo.”

"No, you don't understand," Kirishima replies, a little desperate for Izuku to get just how much this means to him. “I got him the Headgear as a birthday present! I got him the game. He got stuck there because of me!” The redhead whispers hurriedly. His voice rising with every admission.

“Hey, if your brother heard you say that, you’d get a punch to the face just like I did.” Izuku tries to convey his sincerity through his gaze as he speaks. “Your brother doesn’t and would never blame you. And you shouldn’t blame yourself either.” Izuku states plainly. Knowing he was right. “Sword Art Online was two of the hardest and worst years of my entire life.” Kirishima flinches at that. “But you know what? They also were two of the best years of my life.” The quiet admission comes just as much as a surprise to him as it does to the teen facing him. “I got to meet so many good people, made so many true friends. Your brother, being one of the most important ones.” He says earnestly. “I even got to fall in love…” That last bit is murmured, fondness and grief coating his voice. “Your brother went through a lot. We all did. But we also got to experience things that no one could ever see or do in the real world. So, chin up Kirishima. Sometimes, even if bad things happen. They happen for a reason.”

The redhead has tears in his eyes by the end of his speech. A soft smile adorning his face nonetheless.

“You’re really manly Kirito," Kirishima says finally. “I’m glad he met you in that game.”

A hand wraps itself around his shoulder suddenly, interrupting whatever reply he was going to say. It makes his body stiffen under the added weight. His heart only calms down when he hears the familiar voice. “So, what did I miss?” Klein singsongs as he walks them towards the exit.

As they walk back to the train station, Izuku thinks that maybe things would be looking up for him from now on.

He has his best friend back after all. And maybe, a new person to add to the list of people he can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! tell me what you think!


	13. Just a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! There are so many things going on right now that i barely have time to think about these stories! but don't worry i'm not going to abandon anything! SO stop worrying you guys!   
Hope you like this chapter!

The atmosphere of the room is relatively calm this morning. Well, as calm as you’d expect it to be on the morning of the sports festival. The students are all waiting in class 1-A’s waiting area. Ready to be called upon in a few minutes to make their debut at their first Sports Festival.

Izuku sits cross-legged on one of the tables in the room, ignoring Iida’s long tirade about the impertinence of it all, and watches as the first signs of anxiety start to manifest itself in his classmates’ body language. Some of them are subtle, like the stiffness in Kaminari’s shoulders as he speaks animatedly with Kirishima, or the vibrating movement of Uraraka’s leg as she taps the floor repeatedly, creating a rhythmic echo that spreads throughout the room. The recurring sound seems to add to some of the other’s anxiety, although none of them seem to notice, too engrossed in their own growing sense of nervousness. Izuku, for his part, isn’t too concerned, it was just a game after all. A real one, this time.

His phone beeps in his pocket, startling him out of his musing. Further investigation proves that it’s a message from Yashi. _Isn’t Mic supposed to be preparing to host this thing? Why was he texting him now?_

Apparently, the man wants to meet him in the viewing room in a couple of minutes. The text is vague and strangely suspicious, considering that Mic isn’t one to remain tight-lipped on surprises.

He hops down from his perch, about to make his way out the room. However, Todoroki seems to have other plans for him. The boy blocks his way as soon as his feet hit the ground. Straightening out, he narrows his eyes at the teen, trying to gauge out his intentions while calming down the suspicious voice in his head that tells him to be wary of any potential threats.

“Midoriya.” Todoroki starts, voice as cold and monotone as ever. "Logically speaking, I am stronger than you." The boy says, not noticing the crowd his words inevitably gathered around them. Izuku has to stifle down the urge to scoff at the boy’s statement. ”And although you probably have more experience than I do, I assure you that I will beat you.” Behind the half and half user, Izuku sees Kirishima stepping up as if to speak out. Knowing the redhead, the boy is probably prepared to jump in and defend his honor or something. However, before the teen has the chance to interfere, Izuku speaks up. Leveling his voice down to a low warning.

“Have fun with that.” He says, letting his Kirito side take over his demeanor for a moment, his hands slide until they plant themselves in his pockets, his shoulders relaxing into an unperturbed stance. The perfect picture of an unconcerned opponent. With that, he takes his leave, ignoring the whispers that ripple through the room like waves, or the mismatched glare he feels boring into his retreating back.

__________________________

Mei isn’t a patient girl. In fact, the one thing she hates more than anything is waiting. She hates the anticipating bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she paces in circles in the arena’s viewing room. Yashi follows her movements with clear amusement on his face. He has a frustratingly huge smirk adorning his features that she just wants to wipe right off. Maybe punch it straight off his stupid mustached face. It seems Aizawa notices her growing sense of unrest, since he shoots Mic a warning glance, effectively erasing the smile from the blonde-haired man.

Urging herself to calm down, she takes in a few deep breaths. It's only been a few minutes, after all, since Mic told Kirito to come here.

_Kirito. _

She can’t believe he’s here. It feels like ages since she last saw him. She had started to lose hope of ever meeting her SAO friends in real life. That is until Mic walked into her English class.

She remembers the last time she saw her friend. That fateful day before the Clearers all went to fight on the front lines. The final battle. The last time she ever fixed Kirito’s gear. The gear that she later found out, didn’t withstand the fight with Heathcliff.

Shaking her head, she stops her mind from going down that particular rabbit hole.

The door opens slowly, and she has to stop herself from gasping out loud. Because there he is. Right within arms reach, one of the closest friends she ever had. A boy who's risked his life for her so many times.

He doesn’t notice her immediately. His gaze instead focused on the two teachers sitting right across from his position at the door. He’s complaining to present Mic about something but she can’t bring herself to pay attention. Instead, she takes the time to look at him, take in the changes in his appearance. His hair is longer, tied into a messy bun. Her heart pangs at the loss of vibrancy in his eyes, now dull and vacant of the liveliness she remembers. The dark bags underneath are a great contrast to the paleness of his skin, a testament to his current emotional state, and Mei doesn’t find herself surprised in the least. She knows just how much he lost in that final battle. Just how much they all did.

When she looks back at his eyes, she’s startled to find that they are looking straight back at her. Wide with both surprise and an unidentifiable emotion. He seems to blink a few times as if trying to see if she would just disappear if he opens and closes his eyes enough time. When she doesn't, he seems to finally bring himself to move.

“L-liz?” He says quietly, voice barely above an awed whisper.

“Really Kirito, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me a hug" She teases, ignoring the way her voice wavers.

He’s running at her before she even finishes her sentence. Arms wrapping around her waist tightly, pulling her into his chest as if she’d disappear if he let go.

They pull away after a few minutes, his eyes shine just a little bit brighter as he does so.

“You’re in the hero course too? How did we not run into each other before?” The excitement in his voice is refreshing to hear, she knows he doesn’t let his emotions show easily, mic told her how much the last fight affected him. She’s glad to have that effect on her friend. Despite what he might think, he deserves to be happy.

“The support department actually. You know me and my gadgets.” She corrects, offering her signature smile.

"Of course. A blacksmith 'til the end yeah?" They laugh and converse with each other, enjoying the familiarity of it all. That is, until Aizawa clears his throat, reminding them of the two other occupants of the room.

With the reminder, Izuku doesn’t waste any time, rounding in on the voice hero. “How could you keep this away from me?” He berates him, glaring at the older man with mock anger. “You’ve known since the entrance exams haven’t you!”

Mic smiles guiltily as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, looking to Aizawa for backup or an escape.

"The tournament is about to start, so you guys can yell at him later." The underground hero drawls, shooting all of them a glare, effectively ignoring the betrayed look sent his way by the voice hero. "Go on then." He says when neither of them makes a move to leave.   
  


__________________________________

"IT'S UA'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! FIRST UP, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I’M TALKING ABOUT!! THE UNBELIEVABLE RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR DETERMINATION ALONE!! THE HERO COURSE’S OWN CLASS 1-A!!"

Present Mic's voice booms from every speaker in the arena, his quirk amplifying his voice even more.

The crowd roars as they make their way out of the tunnel and into the sunlit arena. Present Mic announces the arrival of the rest of the classes next, the hero course students from 1B, the general education students followed by the business course, and the support course. He spots Hatsume, the name he's still getting used to, amongst the others, and shoots her a tentative smile. Glad for her familiar presence.

The R- Rated Hero Midnight makes her way onto the stage in the center of the arena, right in front of them. The black leotard she wears over her white bodysuit attracts many eyes and Izuku can't help but roll his eyes at the blushes he spots on many of the student's faces.

"Now for the athlete's oath! The student representative of this year is…. From class 1-A MIDORIYA IZUKU!!" She announces, her hand shooting up to point at him. It takes him a minute to realize the implication behind her statement and another to get his body to move. He hates having the attention focused solely on him. Hates the eyes that are trained on his every move. Judging and measuring him.

Whispers erupt from the students as he walks past them and up onto the stage, mentions of his score on the exams, and his performance with the zero pointer circling through the crowd. Most of them, however, talk about the band wrapped around his wrist, the implications visible for everyone to see.

If only someone had taken the time to warn him, he would have at least prepared something to say.

He steps up and takes the microphone from Midnight, thanking her in the process as he headed towards the center of the stage.

Clearing his throat, he feels both satisfied and mortified with the resulting silence that settles over the arena. Everyone staring intently at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Uhm… I know I’m supposed to say something inspirational right about now, but I’ll just say this. I know most of you are going to give it your all and try your best. Just, remember to have fun, I guess. Plus Ultra and all that, right?” He knows what he must sound like, his voice is emotionless as ever, but it seems that the crowd got his general message. Slowly they start to clap until the arena is once again filled with a deafening roar that surrounds him from every direction.

"That was so manly Midoriya!" Kirishima whooped and bounced up to him, followed by Uraraka and Iida. Both of them congratulating him. He doesn’t really get the excitement though. He barely said anything of importance.

"Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started!" Midnight gestured to the screen behind the stage. "These are the qualifiers, it's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first event of this year is… This!!!" She pointed at the previously white screen, now displaying in bold black letters 'OBSTACLE COURSE RACE'

"It's a race between every member of the eleven classes! The course is a 4-kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches in all things!" The pro hero chuckled darkly. "So as long as you don't go off the course, everything is fair game! Racers! In position!"

Izuku looks ahead to the narrow gate that leads to the course, it was painfully clear what the first obstacle was. Making his way to the starting line with the rest of the students. His mind immediately forms a plan. Years of strategizing and planning having honed his mind and prepared him for almost anything.

This was going to be fun.

__________________________________

The obstacle course is laughably easy. His advanced skills and abilities make it so that he breezes through the hurdles in his way. Speeding past the examinees even before Todoroki freezes them in place. He jumps over the zero pointers, while simultaneously picking up a fallen piece of metal debris, determined to have some kind of sword-like weapon in his hold.

He knows he should probably slow down. Give the others a chance to catch up, but he can’t help but give it his all in this. It’s been a long time since he’s had this much fun. A chance to go all out without hurting anyone.

He hears present Mic announce the third obstacle just as he races across the ropes of the fall. Body long ago accustomed to this kind of field. His activating time is shorter than he ever remembered them to be. Making it easier to switch and flow through different skills.

He reaches some kind of minefield just as Todoroki and Bakugou come into view behind him. The icy air hits his back as the teen approaches. The coolness jolt his body into action once again. Urging him to pick up the pace once more.

He races across the field, feet avoiding the mines with startling ease. He can feel the heat radiating from his eyes, a telltale sign of the activated detection skill he’s using. He knows what he must look like to the observers. A blur whizzing across the arena, eyes glowing and feet moving at an incredible speed with every step. They were probably going crazy trying to figure out his quirk. Too bad none of them realized that he didn’t have one.

He crosses the finish line a few moments later. Running out of the tunnel and into the arena. The sun is scorching, sweat drenches his clothes and trickles down his forehead. His limbs ache in a new, unfamiliar way, throbbing after the strain he put them through. His body in SAO never felt this way after a fight, never felt this real. A frightening satisfaction, settles in his heart as his chest heaves with ragged breath. It's all worth it though. Around him, the crowd roars. People are shouting and calling out his name, cheering for the winner of the first event. Cheering for him. He can't help the small smile that forms on his face. Feeling a little overwhelmed by all the attention.

His eyes unconsciously search the crowd, his heart hammering in his chest as he realizes that his search was useless. As he remembers that this missing piece would forever remain just that. An empty hole in his heart. A space that he’d never be able to fill again. He curses his momentary lapse. Curses his rising emotions.

He hears familiar voices calling out his names and turns around. In an instant, he's slammed by two figures. They all tumble to the ground in a mess of sweat and tangled limbs. He regains his bearings and looks up. The smiling faces of Hatsume and Kirishima greet him. They both seem as tired as him, Kirishima's shirt is torn at the shoulder and Liz has a gash on her forearm and elbow but there both beaming and gushing over his performance.

“Kirito! What the hell was that?!” She shouts just as they stand back up. He fist hitting his shoulder as she jumps up and down excitedly. “Was that what I think it was? How come you have your ski-“He stops her before she can finish her sentence, a hand immediately shooting up to cover her mouth before she can shout his secrets to the world.

“I’ll explain later Lisbeth. I promise.” He waits for her to nod before he takes his hand away. “Did you meet Kirishima by the way? Klein’s brother.” He watches in sly satisfaction as her eyes widen and she proceeds to hug the redhead just as enthusiastically.

“Are you really? Oh my god! Where is he!?” He leaves them just as Kirishima begins to respond and both of them make plans for them to all meet up soon. Trying his best to once again ignore the glare Todoroki aims his way.

He will never get used to Liz’s levels of energy. The girl was an endless reserve of excitement and dynamism.

Midnight calls for them to gather around once more, the R-rated hero, ready to announce the second event just as the final students trickle past the finish line.

"The first round is officially over! The top 42 from the qualifying round will move on to the next round! And now the main selection really begins!" She declares with a flourish of movements.

"Now onto the next event! I already know what is it of course… Dying in suspense? Next is… THE CAVALRY BATTLE!" She reveals smugly, a dark smirk adorning her features, making the hair on his arms stand on end. "Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation. The rules are essentially the same as an ordinary cavalry battle- Snag your opponent's headbands while guarding your own, but with one exception…" She looks at them and her smirk grows wider." Each one of you gets a point value based on your ranking in the last event! Your point values start at five, so the 42nd contestant has five and the 41st has ten… Get it? But our first-place participant gets ten million points!!" She declares happily, a grin etched on her features as she points, once again, directly at him.

The stadium goes deadly silent, all of them are thinking the same thing. The highest-ranked students are the ones to aim for, this survival game is a chance at a comeback. It's anyone's game. Everyone will be out for blood and having the ten million headband is like having a giant bullseye on the forehead. Everyone will be gunning to take him down.

Izuku sigh tiredly, not really surprised at the turn of events. He’s used to being the odd man out. Being a beater in SAO made sure of that.

Midnight continues her explanation, oblivious to animosity between the contestants that her words are creating. “Quirks are allowed so it's going to be a brutal fight! But this is still a cavalry battle so attacking the other contestants with the intent to make them fall will disqualify you! You have 15 minutes to form teams! Go!" She snaps her whip between her hands, grinning mischievously before stepping off the stage.

Izuku isn’t surprised when both Kirishima and Hatsume appear at his side just as the woman finishes her speech. 

Their eagerness reminds him of overgrown puppies as they declare being on his team. Not really giving him much of a choice. Although, he doesn’t think he’d have it any other way anyway.

They need one more member, but he knows that it was going to be hard. He was the target after all. People wouldn’t want to be on his team, in fear of becoming one themselves.

He thinks of Bakugou but quickly pushes the idea away. He knew the explosive teen well enough to know that the blonde would prefer to go against him. Prove his worth and all that.

He doesn’t have to think for long though. A tap on his shoulder garners his attention. He turns around only to find himself face to face with Uraraka.

The girl shuffles from foot to foot nervously, the picture of uncertainty. “Hey Midoriya, I was wondering if I could be on your team?” He can’t help the grin that forms on his face as he looks at her. Not many would risk teaming up with the ten million pointer.

He nods firmly at her, but he’s saved from answering by Liz as she suddenly swings her arms around the gravity wielder. “Of course girl! Any friend of Kirito is a friend of mine!” She declares happily, not even noticing the distraught girl underneath her hold.

“K-Kirito?" She asks, any previous discomfort, making way for the confusion.

“Ah, that's my name in the games, you know...” He trails off, meeting Mei’s eyes for permission before continuing. “Hatsume was in SAO too.”

Realization dawns on the girl, her face twisting into awe and surprise as she switches her gaze to the pink-haired girl next to her.

“Hatsume Mei, better known as Lisbeth at your service.” She introduces herself brightly, shaking Uraraka’s hand just as enthusiastically.

Just like that, they have a team. The three turn his way as he calls for their attention. Ready to hear whatever plan he has.

Izuku grins as he explains his plan to the others.

This was going to be interesting.

______________________________

A blue glow emits from a computer screen, lighting up the darkness of the bar and the occupants within it. 

"It seems your information was accurate Tomura." A disembodied voice erupts from the screen, glitchy and deep. "It looks like Subject X will be of use after all. Start with the preparations immediately." The voice orders darkly, no space for argument in his tone.

"Yes, master."

[Art by me~ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCjWju0hZGr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!   
But please, all the comments about shinsou's death are really getting frustrating now! Especially that the last chapter wasn't even about him ^O^  
I'm glad this affected you this much though! So, I don't really mind!   
Hope you guys are enjoying this story and I promise I'll do my best to update soon!   
Thanks for all the support!


	14. Clear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! first of all Merry Christmas! Hope you're all okay! i'm sorry for the long wait! It's been a very frantic year! So many things happened and I can't begin to talk about them. From the explosion that happened in my country and my home to moving away and starting college and homework and tests and everything! I really didn't have any time for myself.   
Hope you guys like this chapter! I finally found the time to finish it! Hopefully with this small vacation until the start of the new year, I'll be able to write more!   
Thank you for sticking with me!

Todoroki doesn’t know what to think anymore. Midoriya Izuku kept surprising him at every turn, every time their passed crossed and collided. The teen seemed to be the definition of a mystery wrapped in an enigma. The further you dug the deeper the secrets and the surprises got. The cavalry battle started like everyone expected. Everyone immediately ganged up on the greenette’s team. Wanting the ten million points for themselves. However, what he didn’t expect was for said team to suddenly take off, in all their jet packed flying glory. Somehow, Midoriya managed to hold onto his headband for most of the game. Evading and dodging any attempt at his points with expertise that went beyond any of Todoroki’s expectations. He could only imagine what kind of trials Midoriya had to go through in that death game to be able to pull off these moves, both tactical and skillful.

Now, standing just a couple of feet away from the boy’s team, watching with narrowed eyes as the teen eluded once again his opponent; He decided it was time to execute his plan.

Waiting for the right moment, he signaled Yaoyorozu, knowing that the girl would understand what he wanted her to do.

Midoriya won’t be escaping this time.

________________________________________

Izuku expected to be faced with many hurdles during this round. He even counted on some of them to be able to fulfill his plan. However, what he didn't expect was the giant, unmovable ice dome that surrounded them. Forming in a fraction of a second, almost crushing them with its sudden appearance. Todoroki really didn’t pull any punches. The teen was way too serious about this game for Kirito’s taste.

The stakes in this weren’t high. There was no life and death situation. No carnal need for survival, pushing their every action. So, why was he so serious? Why was he acting like the sky would fall if he didn’t get first place?

The sky wasn’t falling. His team wasn’t in danger. Their lives weren’t on the line.

For once a game was just that. A game.

Nonetheless, when Izuku had looked at the expression on his teammate’s faces, when he’d seen the pure unadulterated determination shining in their eyes. He’d made a decision. He’d win this for them.

So, when the ice formed around them, trapping them in the cold, harsh ground, he didn’t falter. Didn’t cower under the intensity of the ice and fire user’s glare. Nor did he hesitate to dodge the net that Yaoyorozu has flung at them.

Turning on the thrusters on the shoes Lizbeth gave him before the start of the game, he pushed the team forward, hand outstretched and reaching for one of the headbands that adorned Todoroki’s neck.

However, just as he was about to take it, explosions resounded all around them, almost detracting him from the fire that had suddenly erupted from Todoroki’s side, making the shadow entity next to him shy away from the onslaught of light and heat that accosted their senses.

Kirito’s team was as of now, surrounded by both sides. Bakugou’s team from the back and Todoroki’s on their front.

It seemed luck wasn’t on his side at all today.

Smirking at the knowing look adorning Liz’s face and catching Tokoyami’s gaze with his own, he jumped. A strange kind of nostalgia hitting him, one that brought up memories of a cold night, trapped and surrounded by similar ice pillars, blocking them from the world beyond. Feet pounding against the ice dome with a speed he’d forgotten he was able to maintain. Legs vibrating with the effort, adrenaline high, and hands poised, he ran right up the wall. Effectively dodging both Kaminari’s and Bakugou’s attacks.

Satisfied that this time, he was able to actually complete his climb, he reluctantly let himself fall back, flipping in the air and landing right back where he’d started. Safely nestled in his teammate’s hold.

The shocked expressions adorning his opponent’s faces was worth it. Especially when Dark shadow appeared behind him, a headband securely held in his beak. Having taken his actions just as they were supposed to be taken. As a distraction.

The buzzer sounding around them only served to emphasize their victory as the crowd roared from all sides.

Ignoring the murderous glares sent his way by both the fiery blond and the half cold half hot quirk user, he walked away. Satisfied with the grins his teammates were sporting.

His smirk only growing as Liz’s words reached his ear, voice barely a whisper as she passed him.

“Cavalry battle: Cleared.”

________________________________

“There you go, folks! This marks the end of the second round, with Midoroya’s team, once again, taking the victory! Stay tuned for our next event! What is it? You guessed it! It’s the one on one battles! The contestants will consist of the first four teams who made it through the second round! Now for a small break, see you in twenty!” Present Mic’s voice resounded through the arena, eliciting another roar from the crowd as the students all made it to the cafeterias for the lunch break.

Turning his mic off, he turned in his chair and leaned back into his seat to look at his co-host.

“This kid…” He said, voice sounding both proud and exasperated to Aizawa’s ears. “He’s something else, isn’t he?”

“He certainly has potential.” And wasn’t that something, coming from Aizawa.

“I just wish he’d open up more. At least now he has people who understand what he’s been through.” Mic chuckled lightly, a fond look in his toxic green eyes. “UA somehow attracts survivors, it’s funny, really. How the kids who are seen as damaged monsters, want to be heroes the most.”

“Are you going to tell him about the others?” Aizawa asked, voice uncharacteristically soft, concerned.

“Not yet. He needs time to adjust.”

“You do too, you know?”

“It’s different for me Shou, I wasn’t always on the front lines, I didn’t watch the person I love die, I didn’t sacrifice myself to save everyone.” Taking a breath, he continued. “Kirito… he’s just a kid. He shouldn’t have had to go through all that. I was the hero. I was the grown up. I should have done more.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Aizawa’s voice was unwavering as he spoke. “You helped those kids. Izuku told me everything you did for them. He told me how you assisted the players, how you fought for them. Stop thinking about what you could’ve done and start thinking about what you can do now.” Clearing his throat, he looked away, breaking the intensity he’d held in his gaze. “You’re being an idiot and you know it.”

”Aw Shouta! I knew you cared!” Yamada cried out, hugging his co-host in earnest.

“Shut up.”

___________________________________

“You just had to do that stunt again didn’t you!” Lizbeth teased, hands flailing as she leaned forward in her seat, right across Izuku In the cafeteria. "At least you didn't face-plant on the ground this time!" Her laugh made most of the room's occupants turn their way, but she didn't seem to care.

“Did that really happen?” Kirishima asked, curiosity and eagerness obvious in his voice. “That move was awesome though! You ran up the wall like it was nothing!”

“You should’ve seen him the first time!” Liz seemed to get even more excited with Kirishima’s eagerness directed at her. “The ice was so high and he managed to run so far up, it was amazing! But then BAM! He slips and the next thing you know he’s falling right back down and into the snow.” She gushed happily, eyes distant as if she was seeing it happen right then and there. “Any other player would’ve died from the fall alone. Not Kirito though, his HP was off the roof.”

That sobered her right back up though, the atmosphere suddenly getting heavier. Loaded.

“That’s so manly!” Kirishima exclaimed, not noticing their sudden change in attitude and atmosphere but breaking it nonetheless effortlessly. “You’re so cool M-”

“Midoriya." A voice cut in as if continuing Kirishima’s sentence. “Can I talk to you privately?”

Turning around, Izuku found himself face to face with Todoroki. The boy looked as stoic and serious as ever, standing there, back straight, posture completely composed.

“Sure thing Todoroki.” Izuku responded before any of the table’s occupants could protest.

With that, he followed the ice user out into a deserted hallway.

______________________________________

The silence stretched in the space between them as they both leaned against a wall, facing each other.

Todoroki’s heterochromatic eyes seemed to hold a certain graveness to them, making the hair on Izuku’s arms stand on end. He knew that gaze, he’s seen it many times in the early mornings. When the darkness from his nightmares would slither and emerge, following him into the waking world, reflecting itself in his eyes through the mirror.

He didn’t wither under its intensity, nor did he try and break out of it. If Todoroki had something to say to him. He’d wait for him to gather his thoughts. Patience was something he’d been forced to learn.

“Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?” That… Wasn’t what he expected.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“My father has been trying to surpass All Might for a very long time.” Todoroki’s voice was low as he spoke, steady. “He tried everything to become stronger but when he realized that he couldn’t do it, he came up with a plan. If he couldn’t surpass All Might, then he’d create someone who could do it for him.” The anger in his voice was prominent when he continued. “He forced my mother into a quirk marriage, trying to create the perfect offspring. A child with both his power and my mother’s. After failing at this with my siblings, he finally got what he wanted with me.”

“Half cold half hot.” Izuku breathed in realization. “The perfect combination.”

“I was just an object to him. A tool he could use and train into the perfect weapon. Everything to surpass All Might.”

“Is that why you don’t use your fire?”

“My mother… do you know what she told me as she poured boiling hot water onto my face?” He continued before Izuku could voice his surprise. "She said my left side was unsightly. So that's why...That's why I can never use my left side. I can never give _him_ the satisfaction. I won’t use his quirk. Ever. I’ll win with my own power, with only my ice.”

“I thought you were smarter than this.” Todoroki’s eyes widened and narrowed but Izuku plowed on, he needed to say this, even if he had to be blunt about it. “Do you honestly think that in a life or death situation, you’ll have the luxury of holding back? If a civilian’s life was on the line, if _your life_ was on the line, would you still hold back? Would you let them die for your own selfish desires?” Leveling him with his own steady glare, he continued. “You can’t win if you’re going to half-ass it anyway, so think about that the next time you’re in that arena.” Turning to walk away, he looked one last time at the Fire and ice use. “Besides, don’t you think it’s about time that you stop letting your father dictate your actions?”

With an offhanded wave, he walked right back to the arena. He was the first contestant scheduled to fight, after all.

________________________________

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome back, just in time for the third round! The first competitors to fight in this fated match are the following! The one who's been on an unbelievable winning streak, baffling the crowd with his ingenuity, resourcefulness, gut, and sheer power! Class 1-A's very own IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The cacophony of cheers and applause intensified as he stepped into the arena, the sunlight shining right into his eyes as he crossed the threshold into the open air. "Going up against him is 1-B's own Copy cat! Having gotten fourth place in the cavalry battle with his cunning abilities and his awesome quirk! Please give it out for MONOMA NEITO!”

Monoma looked way too smug as he stepped out of the tunnel. Marching with an air of confidence, bordering on arrogance. Izuku had to give it to him. The kid didn’t show any hint of fraying nerve.

“Contestant in positions! Fight!” Midnight shouted, her voice clear and loud for all to hear.

Monoma was running before she even finished her sentence, charging straight at him, hand outstretched ready to touch him.

Izuku wouldn’t make it that easy for him, even though he was curious as to what would happen.

Easily dodging the hands coming his way, he sidestepped the other teen, almost making him stumble as he failed to stop his charge.

“Class 1-A.” He scuffed, “You guys really get on my nerves. Do you really think I came unprepared?” his hair extended and swayed, vines forming at the ends, poised and ready to attack.

“Impressive quirk, I’ll give you that.”Izuku said before he could stop himself. "But it will take so much more to take me on." The vines moved at an incredible speed, coming at him from every direction. They reminding him of the monsters in the lower dungeons. Jumping up and kicking off an incoming projectile, he slowly but surely dodged his way, through the onslaught of vines and plants and right at Monoma.

Twirling into a roundhouse kick, he sent the teen stumbling further back, wheezing and trying to regain his composure, Monoma didn’t see the next hit coming.

However, just as Kirito was about to land his punch, a vine shot out, snagging his arm in its grasp. Thorns digging painfully into his flesh, enough to draw out blood.

He didn’t falter though, didn’t hesitate as he ripped his arm right out of its hold, flesh tearing as the thorns were forcefully pulled out. Some of them remained embedded in his arm though. Giving Izuku the perfect weapons for what he had planned.

Pulling out three thorns, he activated his blade throwing skills, combining it with his acute vault skill, making it harder for Monoma to see the thorns sailing towards him.

The boy cried out as two thorns embedded themselves in each of his shoulders and one of his legs. The pain distracting him long enough for Izuku to land a good hit. Activating his martial art skills, he sent Monoma flying right out of bounds. Hitting the wall on the other side with a thud.

Wincing slightly, he mentally berated himself for using this much force. Although he was still holding back, he couldn’t let his self-control waver.

“MONOMA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! MIDORIYA WINS!”

______________________________

“Is he going to be okay?” Izuku asked hesitantly, hands clenching and unclenching into open air, a habit he picked up. Except usually there would be a sword in his grasp.

"Don't worry dearie, he took a hit to the head and those thorns really got him but he'll be okay. A nice nap and he'll be up and about in no time." Recovery girl assures, eyes shining knowingly as she glanced at his fidgeting hands. "You should take the time to rest, your next match is in a few minutes, and these kinds of fights don't take long, especially not in the first few rounds."

"You're right, I'm sorry again for this." He bowed low, ignoring the exasperated smile she shot him as he walked out.

Out and right into the waiting form of the number two hero.

“Endeavor.” His voice was cold but he didn’t care. He held no respect for the man in front of him.

“Izuku Midoriya. You've shown incredible power, however, you're quirk is still a mystery to me. It doesn't matter though. I'm here to tell you that you won't stand a chance against my greatest creation. My Shoto will beat you.” And oh if that didn’t get his blood boiling. He wanted to challenge the man right then and there to a duel. Cursing the fact that there was no such thing in the real world, he just leveled the hero with a glare of his own. One he reserved only for his enemies.

“Todoroki isn’t yours.” Before the man could interrupt he plowed on. “He’s his own person and he’ll fight only for himself and his own goals. Do not make the mistake of thinking you have any say in it. This goes to say that, no matter what, if he wins or if he loses, you will remain number two. So, don’t get too excited.”

Masking his hatred for the man with a smirk, he walked away. Ignoring the intense heat that rose and threatened to sear into his retreating back.

___________________________________

“This marks the start of our next round listeners! Please welcome back the unbeaten IZUKU MIDORIYA versus, the Ice king TODOROKI SHOUTO! Fighters in position!”

The temperature seemed to drop instantly as Todoroki leveled him with a challenging glare. Hand already up and poised to unleash his quirk on him.

“Fight!”

Almost instantly a wave of Ice was sent his way, the sheer force and speed almost made him falter.

He knew what he was about to do would be risky. Knew it had a fifty percent chance of actually succeeding. It didn't stop him from going through with it. He didn't hesitate in front of a full-grown dragon. Why would he hesitate now?

Although he didn't have his swords, he still had his skills. He just had to channel them through his arms instead.

Crossing his arms in front of him and bracing himself, he willed his duel blade skill to activate. Picturing and imagining the effects perfectly in his mind. His brain conjuring the image from previous experiences and turning them into reality.

The ice hit him with an overwhelming force, making him dig his feet into the ground in order to stay upright. The harsh wind stung his unprotected skin, making it swell and redden with the cold.

His gamble seemed to work though. For the ice didn’t crush him nor did it push him back. Instead, when the dust settled and the clouds around him resided, his body held true. He was left standing there, hands still positioned, bruised from the impact but not broken. Shattered ice lying not too innocently at his feet.

“Ice won’t be enough for this fight Todoroki.”

Another wave of ice was sent his way, this time stronger than the last. He still didn't budge.

Then another and another. His arms were aching by then, bruises prominent against his pale skin as he stood there. Posture firm and unwavering despite the pain.

“Why are you going this far? Hurting yourself! Did my old man put you up to this?”

“You’re focusing on the wrong thing Todoroki! Endeavor isn’t here! He’s not the one fighting you! Stop looking away!” His voice sounded harsh to his own ears, emotions prominent in his tone, unyielding determination in his eyes.

Another wave of ice, this one weaker than the rest.

“You’re not going to last very long! Look at me Todoroki! I’m still standing! Stop holding back!”

“I’m not going to use his power! Stop trying to get me to use it! I won’t give him the satisfaction!” Anger, as clear as the sky above them shined in the boy’s eyes, threatening to take over his entire being.

Another wave of ice, but this time Izuku didn't have to use his skills to dodge it.

“IT’S YOUR POWER NOT HIS! STOP HOLDING YOURSELF BACK!”

As if a switch has been flicked, Todoroki’s eyes seemed to glaze over, his stare looked to be a million miles away. The anger he previously held seeping right out of him, manifesting into an inferno Izuku had never seen before. A fiery hell on earth that spoke of years of unspoken emotion and suppressed anger and sadness. But more importantly, it spoke of a newfound freedom. Of hope.

“Thank you.” Todoroki’s voice was barely above a whisper, so much so that Izuku almost thought it was a creation from his own racing thoughts.

At that moment, Izuku didn't care about winning anymore. Nor did he care about fighting. The quest he'd set for this particular match had been cleared.

So when the air lit up with both friction and heat, expanding and exploding into an explosion of ice and wind. He let himself be swept away. Let his feet slide until they were out of bound.

He was still standing, he could still fight but he found no reason to.

Todoroki looked at him with newfound respect from his position in the ring. Head bowing in a firm nod, eyes never leaving his own for a second.

“Izuku Midoriya is out of bounds! Todoroki wins!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my youtube account for animatics!  
https://youtu.be/3BzdTqNIlwQ
> 
> Follow me on instagram Kira1801 for some art on this story!
> 
> Made a discord too for all my fanfics  
https://discord.gg/gCY4r5t


End file.
